Sunrise Beyond A Barricade
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: Can Eponine learn to love again after Marius weds Cosette? Can Enjolras forgive himself for deserting his comrades? How long until they both realise that what they are looking for is right in front of them? Chap 13 up - "...their scars from that day...a reminder to Enjolras that he was so very human." E/E
1. Heartbreak

_**So this is my first Les Miserables fic, and in fact it is my first fic based on something non-canon. I swore I wouldn't do this but the more I read of the ship I can't help but love them. I'm not sure how far this will go or how fast I will update as Les Mis is actually quite difficult to write and especially in character but I hope its ok. The characters are based on their movie counterparts because I just adore Samantha Barks and Aaron Tveit but of course everybody has their favourites.**_

_**Drop me a line if you enjoy xoxox**_

* * *

**Heartbreak**

Eponine watched in despair as Marius climbed atop the barricade; torch in one hand and a barrel of gunpowder in the other. He would kill himself let alone everybody else. It was the soldier with the gun that worried her the most and she scrambled up the broken furniture to try and save him. She grabbed onto the barrel of the musket that was pointed at her love. Eponine wrestled with all of her strength and shoved the musket back. As the gun fired the bullet flew past her. She cried out as she felt the burn of the gunpowder as it grazed her. Had she been shot? She wasn't sure but her chest was on fire. Eponine fell backwards down the barricade and her head hit the pavement. Her cap fell off and her auburn hair splayed across the cobblestones. Enjolras climbed back down the barricade with Marius' torch in hand still slightly shocked at his bold attempt at getting the soldiers to retreat. He spied the girl lying unconscious on the ground.

Marius caught up to him and Enjolras asked "What is she doing here?"

"Who?" Marius was confused.

"The girl that pines after you at all of our meetings. The barricade is no place for a woman." Enjolras pointed at her and Marius knelt down beside her.

"Eponine." He gathered her up in his arms but she did not stir. "She's hurt. Good God 'Ponine what are you doing here?" She was dressed as a boy; had she been here the whole time? Marius cursed himself for not noticing her earlier. He turned and looked at Enjolras. "I need to take her away from here."

"Be my guest Marius, where will you go? You cross to the other side of the barricade and you'll both be shot." Enjolras was not intending to be so cold; only realistic. He was a realist where Marius flitted about talking of love and other such silly banter.

Marius looked upwards towards the windows of the houses. They were all pulled closed. As soon as the fighting began so too did the women and children take cover. He carried her over to a door and began pounding on the wood ferociously. "Help me please Madame."

The barricade was quiet so she opened her window. "Monsieur no; we cannot. You can't bring the fighting in here." It was the sad truth. When the barricade would be inevitably overwhelmed she would have to keep the door closed to all of the frightened young men looking for refuge.

"I have a woman; she is hurt. Have mercy she doesn't belong here. Please take her." Marius had a way with words and the door opened. The lady hastily took Eponine from him and closed the door. As he handed her over an envelope fell from her coat pocket. Marius snatched it up as it fell. It was addressed to him. Had 'Ponine come back here to deliver his letter? He read it with interest and then went to find the resident street urchin who had made a family with the ABC.

"Gavroche, will you do something for me?"

**Make them pay through the nose! Make them pay for every man!**

The second wave had begun. Enjolras fought with valour but it was clear to him that they were all going to be slaughtered; just so long as they could take as many of the bastards down with them.

**Let others rise to take our place...until the earth is free!**

They couldn't fight the cannons. They tried, all of them. Marius especially but shrapnel was flying everywhere. Enjolras was trying to get the men to retreat but they were running everywhere. Terrified they tried to get the women to open their homes but none of them would. He knew their only chance was to barricade themselves back into the Cafe. He stood on the falling barricade and went to pull them back but a cannon blast went off behind him. He fell into the broken barricade; it knocked the very breath out of him. After a moment he realised he had wood and furniture crushing his lower back. He was half-buried. He tried to move, tried to get up. The metal taste of blood tinged his mouth. It was then he saw the soldiers walking through the courtyard with their musket's, running anyone left alive through with their bayonets. Enjolras knew he should rise, keep fighting, but he didn't want to die. Their was too much work left to do. The people needed help! The people...the people were supposed to come to their aid, the people were supposed to fight. And now his friends were dying all around. He closed his eyes tightly and held still; hoping the soldiers would think he had been crushed. It was a feasible plan. Blood caked his golden curls. He was also quite certain that a piece of wood was piercing through his side.

Enjolras lay there for hours; hoping to be spared, waiting for a chance to crawl out from the debris when everything became still. If he waited too long the women would come to retrieve the bodies of the dead and he would be found; thrown to the National Guard and executed for sure. He began to wriggle out from underneath what used to be an armchair when he saw a woman rush out from one of the houses. Enjolras became as still as the dead. It was the young woman that Pontmercy had carried from the barricade. She certainly looked better; they had cleaned and dressed her wounds as well as given her a loose workers dress to wear instead of the boys clothing she had been wearing previously. Eponine ran from body to body turning them over; clearly hunting for somebody.

"Marius..." She whispered as she turned over each lifeless body. Eponine heard voices coming from beyond the rubble and they were moving closer. She was afraid they were more soldiers and she didn't want to be found here. She checked every body she could but found no sign of the man she loved. When she couldn't risk another second she fled into the shadows.

Enjolras took the chance as soon as she had fled, he could also hear the approaching footsteps. He reached down to where he felt pain and sure enough there was something foreign through his body. He had left it up until now as it had stopped him from bleeding out. Enjolras took a few deep breaths and then gritted his teeth as he snapped the rotting wood in order to lift himself off of it. He wanted to cry out in pain but knew he would only attract attention. Adrenaline set in and with all of his remaining strength he crawled out from the barricade, collecting his pistol on the way which had fallen just out of reach. He stumbled towards the cafe hoping to find medical supplies. Instead he tripped over a body lying in the doorway still grasping his wine bottle. It was Grantaire. A tear slid down Enjolras' cheek.

* * *

Eponine wasn't sure where she was going. She couldn't go home; not back to her father after the disturbance she caused at Rue Plumet. Perhaps she could go and squat in Marius' flat until he made it back. If he made it back. She stumbled through the alleyways for a while trying to stay out of sight until she came across somebody she didn't want to see. It was Montparnasse; one of her father's men.

"Eponine is that you?" She heard him call. "It is you. Your old man is looking for you; wants to take to you with a knife he does." Montparnasse grabbed her around the waist. She winced as it was the same place where the bullet had grazed her.

"Don't touch me!" She tried to break away but his grip only tightened. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't gut you with my own." He ripped the front of her dress trying to expose her breast and as she struggled even more he lifted her skirts.

'Ponine refused to be raped. Not after everything else she had survived. She bit down hard on his skin; wherever she could reach. Montparnasse cursed and threw her forward. "You little Whore you'll get what's yours." He hit her across the side of the head sending her sprawling onto the pavement. He continued to beat her, kick her and hit her until she could not move. He swooped down and unbuckled his belt.

She cried as it happened and tried not to move. It was painful, she had never lay with anyone before and hoped it would be Marius who took her virginity. She could feel the blood as he thrust in and out. It didn't last long and as he shuddered in delight above her she writhed in disgust hoping he would die. When it was over he stood up and zipped his pants and was gone into the shadows.

Eponine rolled over into the gutter and began retching. She wasn't sure how long she lay there but she had no intention of moving anytime soon. It was then that she was found by the handsome student leader of the ABC. He recognised her almost immediately and the fact that she had been attacked in more ways than one.

"Mademoiselle." He picked her up as gentle as he could.

She struggled against him but was too weak to accomplish much. "Please Monsieur leave me be. I have nothing left now; let me die here."

"There has been enough needless death this night. Who has hurt you like this?"

"If you leave me there he might come back to finish the job."

"That is precisely what I am trying to avoid."

"You're Marius' friend." It was a statement; not a question.

"And you are his shadow." He tossed back.

"Have you never loved before Monsieur?"

"My love is reserved for Patria."

Eponine wasn't thinking clearly. "Did she break your heart too?"

Enjolras grinned in slight amusement at the thought that Patria was a woman of flesh and blood.

"She did tonight." He answered the young gamine in his arms.

How had the revolution gone so wrong?


	2. Impossibility

_**Thank you to all the people who have read. I feel a little more confident writing these characters after another chapter so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**xox**_

* * *

**Impossibility**

"Where are you taking me Monsieur?" Eponine had curled her head into his chest as he carried her slowly. He was walking with a limp but showed no outward signs of discomfort.

"To the hospital. You need medical attention. Then you should call the Police Inspector to lay charges." He replied.

"Please no. Please don't take me there." She asked.

"I don't understand."

"They will be obliged to contact my family; please they cannot find me Monsieur." Eponine was pleading now.

"But what of the crime? Surely you wish to see the man who has done this brought to justice." He argued.

"That man is a rat. His dues will be paid one day; perhaps not today." She sighed. "Besides; Javert has no time for the likes of me."

"Javert is dead. Murdered by one of the men at the Barricade. People's justice. I expect it will be a few days before they appoint a new Inspector so that should give you enough time to come to your senses."

"Pardon me Monsieur?"

"The man forced himself on you. Why you would not press charges is beyond me."

"Sometimes the consequences outweigh the gain." Eponine knew that if she set the police upon Montparnasse it would only give Thenardier more reason to come after her.

Enjolras sighed. Women were impossible which was why he had no time for them. He was still unsure what compelled him to help the girl in the first place; especially when he was in need of urgent medical attention himself. However Enjolras couldn't be sure that if he sought aid at a hospital they wouldn't hand him over to the gendarmes. It appeared a hospital was out of the question for them both.

* * *

He managed to get them both back to his apartment. It was comfortable but by no means wealthy. Although it was clear to Eponine that Enjolras had probably never starved throughout his life. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down gently.

"You should draw yourself a bath, and I would imagine you want to clean your dress. You may wear my robe."

"Thank you Monsieur." She smiled at his kindness.

"Now if you'll excuse me."

Eponine nodded.

Enjolras hobbled downstairs to his study. He exhaled sharply as he removed his red blazer. His blood had soaked his shirt underneath completely through on one side. He gathered some medical supplies and sat down in his favourite chair. He was cursing quietly to himself in no time after he realised he could not bandage his own wounds. Reluctant to give up Enjolras pawed away at where the wood had pierced him with some gauze but quickly felt light-headed. He had lost a lot of blood. He closed his eyes for a moment; the thought of death was a welcome one.

When he opened his eyes next it was in shock. Enjolras cried out in pain as fire coursed through his veins. He looked down to find the girl swabbing the wound with some wine from his kitchen.

"What do you think you are doing?" He gasped.

"Forgive me Monsieur, you're bleeding."

"That much is obvious."

"Well you obviously cannot tend to this yourself." She argued back.

"This is entirely inappropriate." His shirt was ripped open to reveal his bare chest. He felt practically naked. It also did not help that the girl was dressed in only his robe.

Eponine raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to bleed out? I'm surprised you're still alive. Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It was not so bad." He was trying to be a gentleman and averting his gaze from her near naked frame.

"I hardly believe that." She kept swabbing with the alcohol in order to disinfect the wound.

"You seem to be making death impossible. Do you have any idea how painful this is?" Even a man as proud and as beautiful as Enjolras could act like a child when he was injured or ill.

"This is just the start you know; I'll need to stitch this closed."

Enjolras' face turned a ghostly shade of pale. "No thank you; that's really not necessary."

"Oh hush. Monsieur; the students called you Enjolras?" Eponine removed the wine-soaked gauze and readied her needle.

"That is my name; it makes sense that they address me as such." He inhaled sharply as the needle pierced his skin. "Where did you learn to do this? You are no nurse."

"When you have nothing you must learn how to survive." She completed her stitching and bit off the end of the cotton. "And what should I call you sir?" Eponine applied fresh gauze and began wrapping the bandage around his torso.

"You may address me as Monsieur." Enjolras was still sulking from the pain.

"My name is Eponine." She sighed slightly.

"Under normal circumstances; I would say pleased to meet you Mademoiselle."

"You are not pleased?"

"I could have dressed this myself." He was stubborn; she had to give him that.

She almost told the mule to have it his way and to let him try. Instead Eponine was determined to complete what she had started. She wrapped the last length of bandage around him and fastened the end.

"There. Perhaps you will survive the night." She stood up, making sure her robe was tightly fastened.

"I do not deserve to." He whispered more to himself than to the girl. "Thank you." He looked up at Eponine.

"Think of it as repaying the kindness you showed me. You did not have to gather me up from that gutter."

"It is late and we should both rest. The other bedroom in the flat belonged to Grantaire; and I will spare you the night of sleeping in his filthy sheets."

"Pardon Monsieur?"

"God rest his soul the man was a drunk. Not to mention the different women he would bring home each night. You are my guest this evening you may sleep in my bed. At least it is clean."

Eponine tried to protest. "I will not take your bed; where would you sleep?"

"This chair is as good as any."

"But you're injured."

"I insist. Do not fret. I will see you in the morning." Enjolras was short with her. He didn't dislike her; but she was very argumentative. He had no experience dealing with the fairer sex, choosing to spend his life dedicated to his work. He decided the least amount of time they spent together the better.

* * *

Eponine sighed as she climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. Before retiring for the night she went back into the bathroom to remove her dress that was soaking in the tub. To tend to her wounds the women had undressed her and given her a new dress. It was much nicer than her old one which had almost worn all the way through. This one was a pale maroon colour with long sleeves and a warm pale green shawl over the top. She was grateful; at least this one would keep out the chill. When she was sure all of the blood and dirt had come out she hung it over a rail to dry still trying to forget the reason it had to be washed in the first place.

Eponine wandered across the hall and could see why Enjolras had offered her his bed. His room was tidy and organised whereas Graintaire's room looked like a storm had travelled through. At least Enjolras' bed was made. She climbed into the bedcovers and sighed happily at how comfortable it was. She assumed he expected her to leave in the morning despite the fact she had nowhere to go. Eponine could tell the Revolutionary leader was keeping her well at arms length. She wished she knew what had happened to Marius. She knew the chances of him surviving were next to nothing and was amazed Enjolras had not perished. Eponine had woken in a house just off of the barricade she frantically checked her coat pockets. Cosette's letter was missing. She had no idea if Marius had read it or not and the fact that she had deliberately kept it from him only made it worse. The women who had taken her in tried desperately to keep her from leaving the safety of the house but Eponine was determined to find Marius, and had left as soon as the gunfire had ended.

She tried so hard to drift off to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she would she Montparnasse's wicked grin and that gleam in his eyes as he had his way with her. Eponine involuntarily shivered pulling the covers tighter around her. After an hour of tossing and turning she gave up the fight and hopped out of the bed. The wood was cold on her feet. Eponine quietly slipped down the stairs and back into Enjolras' study. There were still embers of a fire burning and she could make out Enjolras' tired features as he slept. She crept over to the fireplace and added two more logs that would hopefully catch. Once the fire was stoked 'Ponine wandered over to the bookshelf and ran her fingers across the leather bindings. She had a fairly good understanding of the written word but books were a luxury she would never afford. Pulling one down Eponine settled herself onto the floor enjoying the warmth from the hearth. She read the first chapter eagerly and could understand most of it. She was asleep within little time smiling peacefully which is how Enjolras found her when he woke during the night. He was surprised to see that she had been reading. He had of course assumed that being uneducated the girl would never have learnt. Despite being a little irritated that she had borrowed his book without permission Enjolras was more intrigued than anything else. Eponine was still wrapped up in his robe and as the fire had died he was concerned she may get cold. Enjolras fetched a blanket and draped it overtop of her before throwing some water on the embers in the hearth and settling back down in his chair.


	3. Anguish

_**Yay - more followers! So here is a present, I made over 2000 words for this chapter. Imagine what I might gift for more reviews...**_

_**Enjoy :-D xoxoxo**_

* * *

**Anguish**

Eponine woke early the next morning, annoyed with herself that she had fallen asleep in Enjolras' study, especially considering how little she wore. She looked over at him, still asleep in the chair and realised he must have woken. How else would she have acquired a blanket? She picked the book up from the floor and placed it on his desk before hurrying upstairs to dress.

What now? She did wonder. Eponine had nowhere to go and she didn't want to appear as though she was desperate. She could pay Enjolras board, but she had no money. She couldn't go back to Thenardier and she didn't feel safe wandering the streets. She could offer to cook and clean for him in return for board and food...although there was something about that offer that made her feel cheap, like she was trying to take advantage perhaps. Although his dressings would need changing until his wounds closed, and as demonstrated the previous night, Enjolras was in no position to do that himself...especially if he would not go to the hospital. Perhaps she could offer to stay and tend to this for him until he was better. It might buy her a few days at least. For now she decided to venture down to the kitchen and see what she could find in his larder. Not much; it would appear although Eponine did manage to pull enough together for a vegetable broth. She took a bowl into the study for him. He was awake and eyeing her with what could only be described as bewilderment.

"Good morning Monsieur. I hope you don't mind but I made you something to eat. You must be hungry." She set the bowl down beside him and he took it.

"Thank you." They both ate in comfortable silence, Enjolras occasionally glancing at her from over his bowl. Once they had both finished Eponine cleared the bowls away to the kitchen. She returned to the study and sat down opposite him.

"How is your chest today?" She asked him brightly.

"Sore." He answered simply but not forgetting his manners. "But better thank you." Getting up during the night had only made his injury worse.

"I'm glad Monsieur. I hope you don't find me inappropriate but you will need some help changing the bandage. I could stay...just until you do not need me anymore...to dress the wound I mean."

"You do not have better things to be doing with your time?"

"Not particularly." She shrugged.

"It is important that you understand that I am now a criminal. The revolution was an act of treason against the crown...and I was rather vocal about my opinions around Paris. My face is known to the authorities and by now they should have collected the bodies of the dead. When they realise that mine is not among them..."

"They cannot arrest you? After so many deaths it seems unimportant who started it."

"They will do more than arrest me mademoiselle. I will stand trial, and be executed. Hung probably. If you are found with me..."

She changed the subject briskly. "If we are going to spend more time together, then call me Eponine. Nobody has called me mademoiselle before in my life."

"Alright...Eponine." He smiled at her. The girl's bruises had come up during the night from where Montparnasse beat her. There were marks around her neck where she had almost been throttled and her jaw was blue. Those were only the marks that he could see and was certain there would be more. "Are you in pain? They look sore."

"I've sure I've survived worse." Eponine had no idea how unusual this was for Enjolras to be showing genuine concern for a creature of the fairer sex, especially when it did nothing to further his political gain.

"Was my bed not comfortable enough for you last night?" He wore a cheeky grin.

"Oh no...it was lovely Monsieur. I just couldn't sleep."

"When did you learn to read, I take it you did not attend school?"

"My old man. Just the basics of course. I had to learn how to read street signs so that I knew which houses we were hitting that night." She flushed. Eponine hardly wanted to admit to this man that she was a common thief, or used to be. "But then I taught myself...as much as I could...which wasn't much at all."

"You're very well spoken." It was an observation more than anything.

"That's from too much time hanging around Bourgeois boys like Marius." 'Ponine tried to bite her tongue but the words had already left her mouth. "...Not that I was meaning anything bad by that..."

He did not flinch. "You did not offend me. Perhaps I could teach you to read properly, if you were interested."

"I would love that..." She blurted out. "...I mean only if I'm not putting you out or anything."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "It will help pass the time...I will be restrained to this chair for a few more days at least."

"Is it the stitches?"

Enjolras nodded. His back was also in a lot pain, from where the barricade had crushed him. Walking unaided was agony. He should not have carried Eponine when he could barely carry himself. Always the gentleman; Enjolras would never admit that to her. "If it is not too much trouble might you help me up the stairs? I need to go wash and dress. There is still blood in my hair."

Eponine busied herself as Enjolras tried to clean himself up. It took him longer than normal due to his injuries but he firmly refused any help. She stripped Grantaire's bed and washed the sheets. This way Enjolras could have his bed back. She cleaned the kitchen and put the study back in order. By this stage she figured that Enjolras should have finished by now and went back upstairs to check on him. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"Is everything alright Monsieur?"

"Everything is fine." He called back. Everything was not fine. Enjolras was stuck trying to pull his shirt over one arm, the one just above his stitches.

Eponine was not silly and burst through the door and could see his predicament. "Let me help." She had batted away his other arm that was held out in protest and immediately set about delicately maneuvering his shirt.

Enjolras voice was irritated. "You're not shy are you?" It was a rhetorical question.

Eponine ignored him and placed one hand on his bare chest and the other was busy trying to slide the sleeve down his arm. Once successful she removed her hand from his chest and used it to fasten his buttons. "There." She smiled.

"I'm an invalid. I cannot even dress myself." He was increasingly frustrated.

"You will heal."Eponine insisted. "Come downstairs and rest."

* * *

That afternoon Eponine impressed Enjolras by reading aloud to him from one of his books. She had a higher understanding than he expected. He reminded himself to be less judgemental.

After dinner she proceeded to change his bandages.

"Can I ask you something?" She mused as she washed the area around his stitches.

"Permission has never stopped you before." He smiled.

"What do you suppose happened to Monsieur Marius?"

"I think you already know what happened to him Eponine." He tried to spare her feelings by dancing around the subject.

A look of deep concentration furrowed across her brow. "But I couldn't find his body." She lowered her sponge and began to wrap the bandage.

"Did you check all of the bodies?" Gentleness was not going to work here. His tone was stern.

"No, but..."

"Everybody on the Cafe Musain side of the barricade was killed. Everybody." Enjolras repeated.

"You were not Monsieur." She was determined, he had to give her that.

"I was foolish. A cannon blast trapped me under a section of the furniture. I could have wriggled free if I had really wanted to...but I did not. Instead I let all of my friends die."

"Enjolras..." It was the first time she had addressed him as such and he broke his brooding to look at her face.

"I didn't even see them take their last breaths. The soldiers advanced running anyone they could find through with their guns. I closed my eyes and feigned death. But I heard them all, crying, gasping, choking. I heard the gunshots and prayed I would not be next. I heard them all desperately trying to run...there was nowhere for them to go. I should have kept fighting...but I was afraid..."

"...Of death?"

"Of failure." He answered. "I failed anyway. My little revolution accomplished nothing. Only death. Before the soldiers advanced I told all of the boys to leave."

"They died fighting for something they believed in. You cannot shoulder the blame for that."

"I am the one who held all of the rallies, the meetings. I am the one who made them believe..."

"...In a better future." She was trying so hard to comfort him. Grief would be the end of him, not his wounds. "You are alive, you can still fight for that." Eponine fastened the bandage.

"Perhaps..." Enjolras went quiet, deep into thought.

* * *

She helped him upstairs and into bed. After wishing him good night 'Ponine walked across the hall and fell into her newly made bed. As soon as she was alone she began to cry. Enjolras was right, deep down she didn't really think Marius could be alive. Montparnasse still haunted her during the night. Eponine tossed and turned violently until she woke up screaming. Her screams woke Enjolras. He felt like he should check on her but with his injuries he was confined to his bed. When he asked her about it the next day she denied knowing what he was referring to.

He grew stronger each day and could soon walk with the help of a cane, although lifting his arm was still impossible. Eponine still had to help him dress. The second time he awoke to her screams he couldn't reach his cane but he wouldn't let that stop him. Enjolras forced himself up from his bed and tried to stumble across the hall. He made it to the door frame before falling and the pain that shot through his whole body was so crippling that even Eponine's anguished cries couldn't make him crawl to her door. He lay there gasping, trying to catch his breath for what seemed an eternity. Eventually he managed to crawl back to the foot of his bed and he used his arms to lift himself back up. He wouldn't leave his bed for the next two days. Time was passed by writing letters to the state. He sealed them in envelopes but was undecided if he would send them. Eponine would read to him at night.

Enjolras' mood was far better improved when he found himself able to walk again after his bedrest; although it was still very slowly and he still relied on his cane if he was to be on his feet for long.

The third night she screamed he went to her. He found her sitting upright and shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks. Enjolras stood there for a moment observing her, carefully considering how to proceed. Without a word he sat down on the edge of her bed, took her into his arms, and pulled her into his shoulder. With his good arm he rubbed her back. This gesture was not intended to be intimate, only comforting. Eponine wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder until there were no tears left. When she pulled away he studied her tear-streaked face.

"Tomorrow I will accompany you to the police station. You can put all of this behind you." His voice was gentle.

"Thank you..." She whispered.


	4. Fire

_***Sigh* The more I write these two together the more I wish it was cannon. They would suit one another so well. **_

_**Anyway...I'm quite proud of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. xoxo**_

* * *

**Fire**

Eponine breathed heavily as she dressed the next morning. She was nervous to say the least. It would be the first time since the revolution that either Enjolras or her had left his apartment. It had been at least a week. As much as she disliked being cooped up his home had been a safe haven for her. The last thing she needed was stumbling upon her father or one of his thugs. Enjolras made good on his promise, he could walk with his cane. They moved slowly through the Parisian streets, and she helped support his weight. The streets were quiet. The revolution had certainly shook Paris to the core. When they reached the Police Station the couple paused for a moment.

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asked her softly. They had walked in silence up until now.

Eponine nodded and they proceeded inside. They continued to walk slowly through the hall but Eponine felt Enjolras halt slightly. She turned and looked at him in confusion and then saw what had startled him. He had been right...there were papers on the wall offering a reward for information on the Revolutionary leader. The accompanying sketch was rather crude but it did the job.

He did not wish to complicate matters further. "If it does not bother you Mademoiselle, I will wait for you here."

"I'll be back in a minute." She answered. Enjolras set himself up leaning against the wall with his head down.

Eponine approached the desk timidly and was met by the new Police Inspector with his head down in his papers. She turned and glanced back at Enjolras who gave her an encouraging nod.

After a few moments she cleared her throat and spoke up. "Excuse me sir."

"Yes?"

"I have a crime to report."

"Out with it then." The inspector was gruff, and did not at all seem inviting.

Eponine began to stutter. "It was an assault sir."

He stared at the girl, her skin was still slightly discoloured from the heavy bruising; a pale yellow.

"When did this happen?"

"Almost a week ago sir."

"And you are only coming forward now?"

"I was afraid sir."

"What was the nature of the assault?"

Eponine froze...barely able to form the words out loud. "The man beat me sir...until I could not protest...he forced himself on me."

"The hospital report?"

"Sir?"

"The doctor who treated you should have filed a report."

"I did not go to the Hospital."

"Then what would you like me to do Madame?"

"He needs to be charged Sir."

"Without any proof? If this happened a week ago how do you expect me to find the man?"

"But I know him. His name is Montparnasse."

"You knew the man?" The Inspector had his eyebrows raised.

"Yes but...I certainly did not consent"

"I am a very busy man. Thanks to this botched revolution I have a lot of mess to clean up; so unless there was anything else?"

Eponine's face dropped in despair. She knew the law would not get her anywhere. "Why are you looking for the leader of the schoolboys Sir? Surely he perished with the rest of them?"

Now the Inspector was interested. "His body was not recovered. If he is alive he needs to be brought to justice."

"I don't understand his crime?"

"Treason. Not to mention all of the National Guard that were killed in the quarrel."

"What about all of the boys that died? Who will pay for them?" Her heart pulled as she thought of Marius, and of Gavroche.

"They were traitors too...signed their own death warrants they did."

"Has there not been enough bloodshed...enough heartache? By asking for information are you not reminding the people of what happened? Of all of their loved ones who died?"

"If this boy..." The Inspector looked down and consulted his papers for a moment, "Enjolras...wanted to stage a protest at a state funeral of his "beloved" General do you not think he would have realised it would not be forgotten in a hurry?"

Eponine turned cold for a moment. The Inspector was right, Enjolras must have known the effect his barricade would have on those who lived to see tomorrow. The ones who have to live knowing their sons or brothers or lovers died for nothing. Suddenly this man that she was trying so hard to get to know had turned into cold marble. She turned around to walk back down the hall and the Inspector returned to his papers. When she reached Enjolras she did not say a word but simply took his arm to lead him out. As they made to leave the Inspector looked up from his desk again and caught a glimpse of the man with the golden curls being led by the girl.

"Well?" Enjolras asked her as they left the foyer.

"I told you Monsieur, the Police have no time for a girl like me."

"They will not pursue this man?"

"They think I asked for it to happen...because I knew him."

"What of the beating he gave you?"

"That did not seem to matter. Please I would just like to forget about all of this."

'Ponine turned and glanced back down the hall. She saw the Inspector had left his desk and was now leaning down and consulting with one of his officers. He was staring straight at them. Eponine realised he had recognised Enjolras so she pulled him outside, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

"What's your hurry?"

"Don't argue come with me quickly." She helped him hobble down a side alley and into a crevice. She pushed him in and squeezed in opposite. He opened his mouth to protest but she hushed him with two fingers on his lips. There was not a lot of room and his hands found their way to rest on her hips. Eponine's breathing was heavy with panic and excitement. Enjolras' eyes couldn't help but notice the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. If there was ever a moment for Enjolras to realise the fairer sex this was it. Just for a moment he caught himself wondering how it might feel to...no...he pushed the thought from his mind as quickly as it had entered. They stood, their faces inches from one another, bodies pressed together until they heard the handful of guardsmen move on. Eponine slipped out as fast as she could feeling very embarrassed. She had noticed the way his brow had furrowed as he looked at her, the single bead of moisture run down to his neck. She had never intended to put them in such a position.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. Enjolras held out his arm for her to take once more. "I think thats enough excitement for one morning. Come, lets stop by the dressmakers on our way home."

* * *

Eponine had tried to protest when Enjolras offered to buy her some new clothes but in the end he would have none of it. That night when she was dressing his wounds he entered into a peculiar line of questioning.

"Forgive me for being a little too personal but if I may..."

Eponine looked up at him with a curious smile. He took that as permission to continue.

"What was it that made you fall in love with Marius?"

Her smile dropped for a moment and then she willed it back as she thought of him. "He was my friend. But it was more than that...he saw me. To him...I wasn't just this street urchin...he talked to me like I was a real person."

"You are a real person." Enjolras saw everything in the world on a physical level.

"Not a lot of people think so." She pressed her lips into a hard line as she considered how best to say her next words. "You claimed to care about the people your revolution was trying to help. Those of us on the lowest rung of the social ladder. But you have no understanding...people like me...Gavroche...we had to beg, borrow and steal just to survive for one more day. Enjolras you've come from a family of privilege...you've had a college education, you've never starved before in your life." She studied his face as he processed her words; he did not look angry, although somewhat perplexed. Eponine decided to apologise anyway. "Forgive me...I spoke out of turn."

Enjolras seemed to dance over her outburst and steered the conversation backwards. "So even though Pontmercy did not return your feelings...it was enough?"

Trying not to balk at his bluntness she replied. "It was better than feeling nothing at all." Eponine wanted to steer the conversation around to him. "So why is there no woman in your life Monsieur?"

Enjolras was surprised for a moment and then gave his usual steely response. "There are so many more important things to be spending my time on. Love is futile...it does not get you anywhere. It is nothing but a distraction."

Eponine couldn't disagree more. Love is what had driven her. But she kept this opinion to herself, instead changing the subject. "What are you going to do about the Police Inspector?"

Enjolras inhaled deeply for a moment as though giving deep consideration to his answer. "I'm going to turn myself in."

"No..."

"It is the right thing to do...there is no reason I should go unpunished...at least my trial will bring attention to the cause."

"But you'll be executed."

"I will be a martyr." He did not expect her to understand.

"You will be a fool. Couldn't you do more if you were alive?"

"I would be hunted. That is no way to live."

"Is there no way for you to be pardoned?"

"The crown does not care about the law, they care about what people think."

"It is still wrong."

"Young Eponine, you have so much to learn about the ways of this world."

She was angry now. "There will be no-one to teach me if you throw yourself to the gallows."

"I will be asking for a firing squad...I do not care to hang there suffocating. Until the execution method is refined and somebody invents a knot that will snap the neck...bullets are much more humane."

She wished he was trying to have a misguided stab at humour but he was deadly serious. Eponine responded by shoving the fastener of his bandage into his ribs and rising to her feet; ignoring Enjolras' cries of discomfort.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'm sure you'll manage to climb the stairs by yourself."

* * *

The next morning she joined Enjolras at the breakfast table and he immediately addressed their argument. "I know you don't agree with my decision but I do want to show my appreciation for what you have done for me."

"I don't follow." She replied, seating herself opposite him.

"I considered what you said last night. It is true I do not fully understand your social circumstance. But I do not wish for you to end up back on the streets when I'm gone. It would be a shame...you show...promise. I have a cousin who lives in Bordeaux; I understand she needs a new maid. I will write to her. It will give you board and with the money you can save and pay for tuition."

"That is kind; but I do not need your charity."

"It is hardly charity. It is offering you a way to live."

"You could accompany me to Bordeaux." Eponine was not giving up on him.

"My work would remain incomplete." He was stubborn.

"Then I will have to decline your kind offer."

"Are you blackmailing me Madame?" Enjolras was impressed. The girl burned with a fire he would never understand.

Eponine's tone remained polite. "Not at all, I cannot support something I do not agree with."

"You would rather return to the streets?"

"No need to worry about me Monsieur. I've managed to get by my whole life." She sighed. "When are you planning on doing this?"

"As soon as my affairs are in order."

"But..." She tried to protest but Enjolras interrupted her.

"Eponine; I appreciate your concern but my mind is made. Now are we to spend my last few days arguing or shall we focus our time on happier things?"

No more than four days passed and Enjolras still refused to tell Eponine when he planned on leaving for the Police Station. He knew she would try and stop him and he couldn't have that. His wounds had healed and he could walk unaided. On the morning in question he rose early, wrote her a letter and placed it on her nightstand. He went back into his study and took everything in for the last time. His books, his desk, this room was where the Revolution was born. When he was satisfied Enjolras pulled his coat on and retreated into the brisk morning air.


	5. Forgiveness

_**Over 3000 words this time...new record for me. Ok guys I honestly adore the fact that a lot of you are following this. But 2 reviews? I am never one to beg for reviews but my issue is that if I look at my chapter stats Chap 1 fell just short of 600 views. Chapters 2-4 haven't even managed 300. That means over half the people who have read this haven't made it past Chap 1. I like to think I am a pretty seasoned fanfic author - this is story 19 for me, with 14 of those being multi-chapter fics. This has never happened to me before. I realise the number of times people review has gone way done across the entire site but I don't know what it is I'm doing wrong with this fic. ****It upsets me when this is probably my most favourite story I have ever written. ****If I don't know what is wrong...how can I work to fix it? I need feedback! Negative feedback is welcome also! It only takes 1 min out of your day.**_

_**So now the grovelling part is over I realised that I hadn't brushed up on my 1800's execution history. Have made a slight alteration the the last chapter when Enjolras is talking about hanging vs a firing squad.****  
**_

_**Anyway enjoy. xox**_

* * *

**Forgiveness**

Eponine woke that morning with an odd sense of foreboding. She knew almost right away that something was amiss, only to have it confirmed with the letter sitting next to her bed. Never in her life did she think she would ever see an envelope with her name written on it. A letter written just for her. She had a small rush of excitement as she read her name that danced beautifully across the front of it in Enjolras' beautiful script. Now she knew how Marius must have felt had he read the letter from Cosette. Her excitement quickly diminished as her eyes moved down the page, carefully examining each word.

_Eponine;_

_Though we have only known one another a short time, I consider you a friend. It has been a pleasure to spend my time speaking with somebody who has as strong opinions as my own about the world. Today is the day, Eponine. I am sorry I was not man enough to bid you farewell in person. Only know that I have appreciated everything you have done for me over the last weeks. I have received word from my cousin in Bordeaux and she is expecting you. I sincerely hope that you reconsider my offer. Upon my death my apartment will be returned to my Parent's estate and you will find yourself back on the streets. If I accomplish nothing else with my life I will die gladly knowing I have helped at least one person better theirs. Please take any book of your choosing with you from my study. I couldn't help but notice the joy in your eyes every time I watched you read. Do not grieve for me for I will not be missed. This is my punishment and I welcome it with open arms._

_Farewell Mademoiselle_

_I wish you every happiness._

_Enjolras_

Eponine's tears blotched the page before she reached the end. She refused to let it end like this. Dressing faster than she thought possible Eponine ran down the stairs and out the front door; barefoot and hair untamed. She knew how to run, she had been running from Javert for most of her life. She ran as fast as she could along the pavement in the direction of the Police Station. It didn't take her long and she spied Enjolras' red blazer from a mile away. He was garnering a lot of unwanted attention. The blazer had been a symbol of the revolution and the public had not forgotten it in a hurry. She pushed through the people to make it through to the front steps of the Station. When she realised she wouldn't make in time she yelled out.

"Enjolras!"

He turned to look at her and a sad smile fell on his lips. He should have known she would not let him get away that easily. He waited for her to close the distance between them.

"You thought you would leave without saying goodbye?" She panted as she finally caught up to him.

He frowned for a moment. "I wrote you."

"That's not goodbye. Did you really think I would let you do this on your own?"

Enjolras smiled for the first time in a long time, it was a sweet genuine smile. He took Eponine's hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it for a short moment.

"There is no need for you to witness what lies ahead. Go to Bordeaux, please." He replied before dropping her hand.

She grinned at him. "Not a chance. I'm seeing this through until the end." Deep down Eponine still believed she could change the outcome, how...she had no inkling.

Eponine accompanied Enjolras into the police station but stood back as he approached the Inspector's desk.

The Police Inspector looked up as he shuffled the papers on his desk. He recognised Enjolras from the sketches around Paris.

"Well...we meet at last. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have come to turn myself in." Enjolras' posture was stiff, cold, collected.

"At least you have a moral sense of decency." The Inspector signalled for his men to come and stand next to the Revolutionary. The guards took one arm each. The Inspector continued. "I will have you scheduled before a judge within the next forty-eight hours."

"If it is all the same to you Inspector, I already plead guilty. Why bother with formalities?"

"You wish to proceed to sentencing?"

Enjolras nodded in agreement.

"You understand the harshest sentence?"

"I understand. However since I am co-operative I do ask one request. I wish for the penalty to be handed out by firing squad."

"We are not here to grant requests to criminals."

"A criminal who has given himself up willingly, foregoing his right to trial, saving the crown time and money?"

"I will see what I can arrange." The Inspector dismissed his men. "Take this man to lockup. Sentencing will be carried out as soon as it can be arranged."

Eponine ran forward to protest to the Inspector as the men began to take Enjolras away. He turned and looked back at the sound of her voice.

"Inspector he cannot be sentenced without a fair trial."

"The criminal Enjolras has refused his right to trial. It is refreshing to not have one's time wasted."

"You cannot do that!" Eponine had no grasp on the law and what the Inspector could or couldn't do.

"The matter is closed. Now I will have to ask you to move along or else I will have you charged with public disturbance."

Eponine stared as the men took Enjolras away. He smiled at her for what he thought would be the last time until he was dragged from sight.

* * *

Eponine returned to the street, furious that Enjolras would just ask to be executed. She paced back and forth for a few moments trying to expell her anger. It wasn't working. She walked to try and calm herself and ended up in front of what was left of the Cafe. This was where everything had happened. Eponine broke down and began to cry. She had never felt more alone in the world than at that moment.

"Eponine?"

She knew that voice...but it couldn't be. Eponine turned around to find Marius Pontmercy staring at her.

"Marius?" She gasped in a mixture of shock and delight. She went to hug him until she realised he was still recovering from his wounds. He could walk now but his arm was still in a sling. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too." He smiled at her in disbelief that she was in front of him. "What were you doing on the barricade 'Ponine? You were so lucky."

Eponine considered her response for a moment. She had kept Cosette's letter from him out of spite. She had tried to convince herself she joined the barricade to make a difference...to stand up for something. In reality Eponine had only gone to stay close to Marius.

"I went to give you the letter from Cosette. The fighting had already started." She lied. There was no need for him to know that she had been there the whole time.

"It fell from your coat pocket when I handed you over to the women. The letter reached me after all...that is all that matters."

"I tried to look for you when the fighting had stopped."

"It's a long story. Perhaps saved best for another time."

"Enjolras had me convinced no-one else had survived."

Marius blinked in disbelief. "Enjolras made it as well? That's wonderful news. Eponine can you take me to him?"

Eponine tried to choke back a sob. "He has convinced himself that he is responsible for everybody who died that night. He gave himself over to the police and he is to be executed for treason."

"He was tried by a judge?"

Eponine shook her head frantically. "No...thats just it. He refused to have a trial. Told the Inspector he was guilty and asked for the penalty."

"I'm not surprised. The alternative to execution is life imprisonment. I know which one I would rather. Enjolras would not cope if he was thrown in prison to rot."

"Marius this isn't right. The answer to death is more death? This does not teach anyone anything."

Marius eyed her skeptically for a moment. "What has he been teaching you?"

Eponine simply huffed in response and then using her eyes, pleaded with him to do something.

Marius had just studied law at University. "It is illegal not to stand trial. I will go speak some sense into him."

Eponine accompanied Marius back to the police station and waited impatiently while he went in, claiming to be Enjolras' lawyer. It must have worked because he was in there awhile.

When he came back out he was shaking his head.

Eponine was worried. "It did not work?"

"Oh it worked, but Enjolras was not happy. The man has a death wish, but this will buy us some time. He stands trial in three days." Marius sighed. "Eponine I don't know what you want me to do. If his sentence is lessened he will spend the rest of his days in prison. He's not walking away from this. I suppose we all knew the risks involved."

"Well we have three days to work it out."

"I didn't know you cared so much for Enjolras. You barely know him." Marius observed.

Eponine went on to explain how he had found her that night. Ever since the revolution they had only had each other. He was her friend. He was Marius' friend also.

Satisfied, Marius spent the next three days with Eponine holed up in Enjolras' study pouring over his law books after spending the mornings with Cosette. When Marius would leave in the evenings Eponine felt empty again. Marius and Cosette were to wed in the coming week and with Enjolras gone she didn't know where to turn. Having Marius in front of her again only brought her emotions to the surface. She was still in love with him. Marius decided on arguing that Enjolras could revoke his guilty plea on grounds of insanity, insanity that was brought on by the overwhelming grief of watching his friends be slaughtered. If he was found not-guilty of treason he would be set free with the charges dropped. However no Judge in their right mind was going to find Enjolras not-guilty.

* * *

The day of the trial did not go well. Enjolras sat silently throughout the hearing with his head bowed. He wouldn't even look over at Eponine, who sat in the front row of the public gallery. He was unshaven and ragged after spending four days in custody. Despite Enjolras' previous protests Marius did succeed in having the guilty plea revoked but that was as far as the Judges sympathy would stretch. Enjolras was found guilty of treason and his execution was scheduled for dusk that day. Eponine cried at the sentence, even though it was what Enjolras had wanted. Marius had told her that the execution would be public. The citizens that Enjolras had disrupted could watch him be punished, even King Louis-Phillipe would be there. His crime was treason against the crown after all.

Marius promised to go with Eponine to the execution, but there was still an hour or two before dusk. Something Enjolras had said to her would not leave her mind.

_"The crown does not care about the law, they care about what people think." _

She refused to give up. Eponine told Marius she would meet him there and spent the next hour running around the streets of Paris telling anybody who would listen that Enjolras was to die. Everybody who died on the barricade was going to be forgotten. Enjolras was trying to make a better world for the lower class and now he was going to pay the price and nothing was going to change. The people failed to rise on the night of the revolution but if they truly cared they would rise now. She wanted a protest and she got one. Eponine managed to gather close to one-hundred people, women and children mostly, ones who had lost their men that night. When she found Marius in the town square he asked her why she had come with all of these people and she just smiled coyly.

The gallows had been prepared, rather than a firing squad and as Enjolras was lead out with his hands bound he turned to the Police Inspector who would act as executioner. "I am to be hanged? I asked for a firing squad."

"You are a criminal boy. Why would we grant you such a request? Besides we had to put on a show for King Louie."

Fear showed for the first time in Enjolras' eyes. He was prepared to meet his end, but not like this. He was ready for the kiss of the metal as it passed through his chest, not the slow suffocation as his windpipe was crushed. He was led up and sat upon a black horse. The crowd that had gathered were silent. Enjolras looked around and saw Marius standing with Eponine. He wished they had not come. The noose was tied around his neck. He took deep breaths now...savouring each one as he knew they would soon be his last. The executioner began to read out the charges.

"Adrien Julien Enjolras; you have been found guilty of treason against the crown and our honourable King Louise-Phillipe. You have been sentenced to be hung by the neck until you are dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

As the Inspector rolled up his parchment to carry on with proceedings Eponine signalled for her protesters to cry out. With an uproar they tried to make their voices heard and some began to push through the guards. Eponine used this as a distraction and slipped through the people, until she was up on the executioners podium. Marius was on her heels trying to stop her. She would be executed too if she wasn't careful. Eponine spoke as loudly as she could up to the King who was watching from his seat higher above.

"Your Highness, this man does not need to die. The crowd who have gathered here all lost their loved ones during the revolution and yet they are still here calling for him to be spared. All he was trying to do was make France better for those of us without a voice. The only message you are sending today is that anyone who has a difference of opinion will be punished. How will anything change?" The guards had formed a perimeter around her by this point and Eponine looked over at Enjolras. He was staring at her in shock. "Enjolras the people forgive you. They forgive you!"

Marius grabbed Eponine around the middle and dragged her to the ground to show she was no threat to the guards, that she wouldn't try and release the prisoner. She continued calling out to him.

"You do not have to give yourself in exchange for the lives that were lost."

Relief passed over Enjolras' features for a moment, perhaps he had accepted his forgiveness. Now he could die in peace.

The King stood and the crowd hushed. He appeared to have taken in what had just happened but the law still stood. He waved for the execution to continue. A hood was placed over Enjolras' head and the horse's hind legs were struck. It bolted out from underneath sending Enjolras to fall the short drop. The noose pulled and he began to struggle impulsively. Eponine began screaming and crying out and trying to break away from Marius but he wouldn't let her. Instead he turned her to face away and took her into an embrace. It typically took ten minutes for the victim of a hanging to suffocate completely.

After a minute or two and the initial shock had passed the crowd of protesters began to charge up again. They guards managed to hold them back and so they began to chant "Cut him loose...cut him loose...cut him loose."

The crowd became more and more restless until King Louis-Phillipe realised he would have a fully blown riot on his hands. He sighed and gave the order to cut Enjolras down. Perhaps the crown really did care about public opinion. The Inspector hurried over to the body, gave him a sharp kick in the ribs to see if he was still alive and pulled off the hood. The rope around his neck was cut. Enjolras gasped for air not knowing how he was still alive. He had been hanging for at least a few minutes. Enjolras was forced to his feet to be addressed by the King.

"Monsieur Enjolras. You have been given a reprieve. It would not be wise of me to upset my citizens further. I grant you a full pardon but take heed, you stir up trouble again and you will find yourself back in the noose. Release this man Inspector."

Enjolras' hands were cut loose and the crowds began to disperse. Eponine ran over and threw her arms around him. "You're alive!" She whispered into his neck, being careful of the marks that the rope had burnt into him. She didn't care if he was uncomfortable with the gesture Eponine only wanted to breathe him in.

"Eponine you will be the death of me, not some piece of rope. You staged that protest all on your own?" Even though his posture was stiff, he welcomed the physical contact.

"I learnt from the best." She poked fun at him.

"You risked your life for mine...one more step towards me and the guards would have cut you down. You're foolish; throwing everything away when...I wished for death." He murmured into her hair.

"The last two weeks have made me selfish. I would have missed you. Come now, would you have really wanted to set me upon your cousin? You can barely handle me yourself." She grinned into his shirt, her fingers grasping at the fabric, too afraid to let him go in case he would disappear.

Marius looked on at his two friends with curiosity. He would never have thought Enjolras would allow a woman to be in that close a proximity to him, let alone an embrace. Was Eponine melting the man with the marble heart?


	6. Trembling

_**See, now that wasn't so hard was it? Thank you so much to the readers who left me with feedback for the last chapter. I gave you a present at the end of the chapter. It was mentioned that perhaps I am moving a bit fast, I am trying to slow it down...but perhaps not in this chapter. Enjoy xxx **_

* * *

**Trembling**

Enjolras and Eponine walked side by side down the Parisian streets after leaving the town square. Marius had to leave to see Cosette, so it was just the two of them. Eponine walked with a spring in her step but she noticed that Enjolras was his usual stoic self.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked timidly.

"Why would you ask that?" His brow furrowed.

"I single-handedly ruined everything you set out to do."

"You were looking out for me. I forgive you. It's just...not easy bearing the weight of all of those people..."

'Ponine reached up and placed a hand on his arm. "Giving your life for theirs wasn't going to bring them back. It's just a waste."

Enjolras nodded and she removed her hand.

As they walked back to his apartment the pair came across something neither of them wished for. Thenardier's gang were scoping their next target, the sun had just set. Eponine tried to turn to walk the other way but it was too late.

"Lookie look here, it's your little brat Eponine." Babet told his leader.

Thenadier swooped on her within a second. " 'Ponine there you are. You haven't been home in weeks my girl." He reached out to touch her arm and she recoiled away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She snarled.

Enjolras stepped in front of her.

Thenardier continued. "Oh so this is how it is. Who's this? Has he been keeping you as his pet? That's a nice new dress you little slut, you're paying him in his bed."

"I think it's best you move along." Enjolras stood his ground.

"Look he's not even denying it. Come home with us 'Ponine and you can give it away to Montparnasse for free." Brujon laughed.

"Pigs! I am nobody's pet. You're disgusting." She spat through her tears.

"Are we going to have trouble here?" Enjolras challenged.

Eponine gasped and grabbed his arm. "No...they'll kill you."

He ignored her. "Let us pass."

"It'll cost you. What's she worth to you?" Thenardier asked.

"Let us pass and I won't break your arm." Enjolras threatened this time.

Thenardier's men arched their backs up, ready for a fight.

"You just try it pretty boy." Montparnasse brandished his knife.

"A deal then. State your terms, when and where. I'll offer you a fair price. None of you will touch Eponine again."

Thenardier considered this for a moment before answering. "You've got one hour. Don't be late."

* * *

Eponine tried to dissuade Enjolras all the way home.

"Please Monsieur; you can't. My father is dangerous."

"You are not going back to that life. I will see to it."

"I am not a piece of property. You don't have to purchase me. They will not honour such an agreement anyway."

"Let me take care of this Eponine." His tone was stern. "I will ask Marius to wait with you in the house while I am gone."

Enjolras made his way to the agreed location one hour later despite Eponine's protests. He did not carry gold, only his pistol. Perhaps he was a little mad, he was vastly outnumbered. Thenardier had his thugs in tow, but stepped forward. Enjolras walked right up to him and withdrew his pistol, lightning fast, pointing straight to Thenardier's forehead.

"Oi oi oi what's this?" Thenardier protested.

"The price I offer you is your life. How valuable is your life Sir?"

The gang tried to step forward but Enjolras threatened again. "Not one more step or I pull the trigger."

"She must be pretty good huh? When she's not struggling." Montparnasse quipped.

Enjolras turned his attention to the other man for a moment, the one wearing the hat. He was the one who had attacked her. He could feel the anger bubbling just below the surface but he couldn't settle all of this in one night. He turned back to Thenardier.

"You and your men will stay away from Eponine, have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Thenardier choked back.

Enjolras was no fool and knew the moment he lowered his gun the rest of the men would be on him. So he dragged Thenardier a few paces back with him and then threw him forward into his men. They all stumbled to catch him and Enjolras ran off into the night. He heard Thenardier yell for his men to give chase so Enjolras fired off some bullets back down the alley, not caring who they hit. When he was sure he had lost them Enjolras made his way home, making sure he wasn't followed.

He opened the door to a relieved Eponine. Marius stood up in anticipation aswell.

"It is done." Was all Enjolras offered.

* * *

Once he had managed to convince Eponine that everything was fine she retired upstairs to bathe before bed. Marius stayed to talk to his friend. They had much to discuss.

"Tell me what is going on Enjolras."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"With Eponine. You have a woman you are not married to living under your roof. People are going to start talking."

"Let them talk. It is nobodies business."

"You just went and bought her from her Father. What am I supposed to think?"

"Marius there is nothing romantic between us. I am trying to give the girl a better life, nothing more."

"You might achieve that Enjolras but you'll ruin her reputation in the process."

"You would rather her begging on the streets? She is a smart woman with much potential."

"You cannot save the downtrodden so you settle to save her?"

"She does not need saving Marius, she is more than capable."

Marius sighed. "I know that. But if you are going to invest so much into this I need to be sure you are going to leave politics alone. It is unfair to her should you end up back in the noose. You will not be pardoned a second time."

"Eponine is not your concern Marius. Shouldn't you be concentrating on your Cosette?"

"Promise me you will not hurt her." Marius pressed.

"I fail to see what you are implying." Enjolras was stubborn. Of course he felt something for the girl, but whatever that was it was not going to blossom. Enjolras was insistent, his life was devoted elsewhere. He had no time for anything else except for Patria.

Marius stood up. "Very well then. I will see the both of you next week when Cosette and I wed?"

"We will see you then." Enjolras saw Marius to the door.

* * *

The next day Enjolras told Eponine of the invitation to the wedding and couldn't ignore her crestfallen look. She still loved Marius, that much was clear.

"We do not have to attend." He offered.

"I want to support my friend. I must learn to accept his feelings for her."

"Is there something else bothering you?"

Eponine flushed. "It's just...Marius's grandfather is wealthy, so is Cosette's father. This wedding will be quite the grand affair." She waved down at herself. "I'm hardly the type, what if I embarrass myself?"

"Stay close to me, I will look after you."

Ponine giggled. "They're not your type either."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "You would be surprised."

"Oh?"

"You have not met my parents."

"Well you have had the misfortune of meeting one of mine."

"Madame I have told you, I do not think any less of you for your Father's cruelty. It is not your fault of what you were born into."

"You will not be safe. They will keep coming after you." She lowered her head, refusing to meet his eye.

Enjolras tilted her chin with his hand, making her look up at him. "You let me worry about that."

Eponine felt the redness in her cheeks as he touched her. She wasn't sure what was happening between them. Enjolras certainly was charming but she was convinced that even he wasn't aware of the effect he was having.

She turned away to get away from his touch, afraid she would ruin things by letting him linger any further. "So what about your parents Monsieur?" Eponine sat down at the breakfast table.

"My parents come from money. They live in Strasbourg, thankfully. They are arrogant and do not grasp the way I choose to live. The less time I spend with them, the happier I am."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I am an only child."

"They must miss you."

"I do not miss them. They are Bonapartists, we argue a lot. The last time I spoke with my Father he said he was ashamed of me, and yet I am indebted to them. They have paid for my tuition and my home here. Until I complete my studies and make an honest living they will always hold power over me."

"What do you want to do after your studies?

"I am pondering the idea of writing for the papers. I can keep a hand in current affairs and keep the public informed. It is not much to further my cause but it is something."

Marius had let himself in to deliver the wedding invitations personally. He spoke from the doorway.

"The last journalist who printed his opinion out of turn found himself in prison."

Enjolras turned and looked at Marius with an irritated look. "Then I will have to keep my pen in check."

Eponine rose from the table and crossed over to Marius.

"Thank you for the invitation Marius, but I'm not sure your future wife would approve of my being there."

"I don't understand."

Eponine went on to explain that Cosette had lived with her as a child, and that her parents had not been kind. If Eponine remembered; surely Cosette would aswell.

"I will speak with Cosette. I insist that you both be there."

Eponine smiled at him and tried to hide her fear. She was so anxious that she would make a fool of herself. How could she watch the man she loves marry somebody else?

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Eponine wore a pale blue gown and Enjolras a suit and tie. With the hundreds of guests in attendance it was simple for them both to stay in the background. Enjolras was keeping a watchful eye on his friend. He knew this was hard for her. His concern grew as he watched her drink glass after glass of champagne. Enjolras didn't drink, which meant he felt a much higher responsibility to look after her. He was speaking to one of the other guests with his back turned just for a moment. Enjolras looked around for Eponine and found her entertaining one of Marius' male cousins. Entertaining was putting it nicely, she had her hand running up and down his arm and this cretin was staring down Eponine's cleavage. She was giggling and carrying-on but looked as though she was enjoying herself. Enjolras felt the fire building in his chest. He excused himself from his current conversation and went over to the pair.

"Pardon Mademoiselle. May I borrow you for a dance?"

Eponine looked at her new male acquaintance who gave Enjolras an odd look but nodded his approval. She giggled and ran her hand all the way down the length of his arm and told him "I'll be right back." She gave him a little wave.

Enjolras pulled her as far away as he could. " 'Ponine what are you doing?" He drew her onto the ballroom floor.

"Monsieur?" Eponine was only trying not to fall over her feet as they began to dance.

"Who is your friend?"

"That is one of Marius' cousins. Monsieur Dumont."

"Well Monsieur Dumont looks ready to devour you whole."

"Pardon?" Eponine was blushing now.

"I'm taking you home before you do something you regret."

"That is hardly your concern Adrien." It was the first time he had been addressed by his first name since his execution and it stunned Enjolras to the core.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you by your name...it's a beautiful name you should use it more often." The words danced out of her mouth, carried by the latest glass of champagne.

Enjolras did not appreciate being called by the name his parents gave him, he never used it. His posture stiffened with his annoyance. "My name is Enjolras, and I will not allow this Dumont to have his way with you."

"Somebody shows an interest in me Adrien; and you're intent to ruin it." Eponine knew how to get under his skin. She was doing it on purpose.

Enjolras was flustered now. "He is not showing an interest in anything apart from what's beneath your bodice."

He cut their dance short and began to escort her from the room. "We will send our apologies to the happy couple for leaving early through the post. I do not think Marius needs to see you in this state."

He helped her down the stairs and by the time they made it down to the street Eponine was stumbling. Enjolras sighed and scooped her up into his arms.

"Curse this dress." Her large skirts were making this difficult.

By the time he got them back to his apartment Eponine could not suppress her giggles. He carried her all the way up the stairs to her room and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed.

"I will see you in the morning."

"I cannot sleep in this gown...there are so many ties...please help me take it off."

Enjolras hesitated. "Surely you can manage."

"Please..." She stumbled to her feet and turned her back to him.

He took a deep breath and began to fumble with the many fastenings on her gown.

"Monsieur why does nobody love me?"

"Eponine you've had too much wine." He tried to be gentle.

"I just want somebody to look at me the way he looks at Cosette."

"That's not going to happen when you are still in love with Pontmercy."

"Marius doesn't want me..." She began sobbing.

"Marius is a fool..." He said more to himself than to the girl trembling in his arms. Enjolras had managed to work his way down most of her ties by now and he slipped the dress off of her shoulders.

Eponine turned to face him. She was inches from his face and she had whispered into his lips. "Would you kiss me Adrien?"

" 'Ponine..." He stammered. His emotions were swirling in all different directions. For the first time in his life Enjolras did not know what he wanted. He had had a strange feeling stirring within him since he had rescued Eponine from the street, up until now he had ignored it. He knew that doing anything with the girl while she was in this state was wrong. Before he could comprehend anything else Eponine's lips were on his and he could taste the strong aroma of the champagne dancing on her breath. Her lips were soft and inviting. She was teasing him now, short soft kisses. His lips did not move, he was certainly not participating, only observing with nothing more than curiosity. It wasn't until she managed to slip her tongue into his mouth that he was brought back to reality. Something new had been awakened within Enjolras, his tongue was disobeying his head and he was startled to find himself returning the kiss with just as much eagerness. He broke away from the girl abruptly and kept her at arm's length.

"You should be able to remove your dress now. Go to sleep, your head will be clearer in the morning."

Enjolras turned and left her room as fast as he could, refusing the girl in this state would only upset her further, but he could not give her what she wanted, what she needed. It was better to walk away from her now lest he cause her any further heartbreak.

* * *

**_...Thoughts? xxx_**


	7. Passion

_**Well well well...If I had known all it would take for some more feedback was to have E/E lock lips I would have done it sooner...no I jest, the feedback is appreciated more than you will know - I even got guest reviews! **_

_**This chapter is long...and has been reworked more than once. I have been trying very hard to flesh this out a bit but never fear...we are working towards something big for the next chapter. **_

_**Drop me a line if you make it to the end :-D **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

**Passion**

Enjolras sat at his desk the next morning busying himself with his books. Eponine had not woken and it was close to midday. He grinned as he thought of the night before, he had experienced his first kiss and it had felt strange and wonderful all at the same time. He tried to ignore the butterflies and scolded himself for allowing himself to feel anything of the sort. In Enjolras' twenty-two years he had convinced himself that his life was not meant for anything apart from his work and his dedication to Patria. He was unsure how to proceed and decided not to decide anything. At least not yet.

When Eponine did stir she looked a little worse for wear.

"Good afternoon." He greeted her.

"...Why didn't you wake me?" She had dressed but still wandered sleepily over to his favourite chair.

"I thought you could use the sleep."

She curled up in the armchair. Enjolras studied her for a moment, he wondered how much of the night before that she remembered.

"It was a lovely ceremony wasn't it?" He opened with.

"Yes, what can I say...Cosette is very lucky."

"It was nice to see you making friends." A wry smile held on his features.

Eponine threw the pillow she was sitting on at his head in retaliation. "I thought Marius' cousin was quite lovely thank you."

"Of course he was. He was trying to woo you until such a time as he could get between your skirts."

Eponine wondered for a moment why Enjolras was so against her finding other male company. "Perhaps we could invite Dumont around to dinner?"

Enjolras simply scoffed so Eponine tried again.

"Thank you for getting me home safely."

"I said I would look after you...you and those infernal skirts."

Eponine smiled. "It was such a lovely dress, its a miracle I did not have to sleep in it."

"So you managed to undress without too much trouble?" Enjolras wanted to test her memory.

Eponine paused. Despite the copious levels of wine she had consumed her memory was just fine. It was clear to her that Enjolras was either embarrassed by their kiss or wanted to simply pretend it had not happened.

"...It was difficult to untie at the back, I thought I had some help." She pressed him to see how much he would reveal.

"Yes I pulled them loose for you before I retired to bed. I did not hear any noise from my bedroom so I assumed you had made it safely to sleep." He had not lied...he had simply withheld information, and when Eponine made no mention of the kiss he figured that that was the end of it. Perhaps it was better that she not remember.

"I am going to spend the afternoon at the library." He rose from the desk.

Eponine suddenly looked a lot more lively. "I will walk with you, I need to go to the market and I could use the fresh air."

* * *

They pair walked to the market on the way to the University where they found Marius and Cosette; walking arm and arm. They looked very much in love.

"Here are the newlyweds. Not on your honeymoon yet." Enjolras asked.

Marius forced a smile. "Cosette's father passed last night. We are waiting to leave until after the funeral."

Eponine gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Cosette looked as though she hadn't slept all night. "He was old, it was his time. It was very peaceful."

"I didn't see either of you much last night." Marius observed.

"Eponine wasn't feeling well, I took her home early." Enjolras offered.

"It was lovely though." She added.

Marius turned to Eponine. "It appears you met my cousin Dumont."

Eponine stammered. "Oh we only spoke briefly."

"He was very taken with you." Marius replied. "He was asking me who you were and how he might find you all night."

"Oh...how kind." Eponine blushed, she looked over at Enjolras who's expression was fixed into a frown.

Marius enjoyed watching Enjolras toying with the idea of Eponine courting another man. "I'm sure he would like to see you again, perhaps I can arrange it."

"I guess there's no harm." Eponine was smiling now. If Enjolras would not acknowledge what had happened between them perhaps she should venture out.

Enjolras cleared his throat. "I must get to the library, Eponine I will see you this evening."

* * *

Enjolras was hard at work in the University Library when Marius came in and sat at his desk.

"Marius I am busy." Enjolras murmured without looking up.

"This needs to be said. Eponine is like a sister to me." Marius would not let this go.

"What is your point?" Enjolras was frustrated now.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it is not. Either say what you have to say or let me get on with my work."

Marius sighed. "For a man who gave me such grief when I fell in love with Cosette you are blind to your own feelings."

"I am not in love with Eponine." Enjolras made his tone very clear.

"You cannot even entertain the idea of her courting somebody else, it was plain on your expression."

"I do not wish to see the girl hurt that is all."

"My cousin is an honourable man."

"Of course. Accept my apology. Now I assume the discussion is closed so I can continue my studies?" Enjolras' apology was not sincere.

Marius was firm. "The discussion is not closed. For once in your life be honest with yourself."

Enjolras sighed. "What I am to tell you, you will keep it to yourself?"

Marius nodded.

"Eponine kissed me last night."

"And you still claim there is nothing going on?"

"She had had lots of champagne. She does not remember."

"Well how do you feel?"

"What can I say...I have not been able to stop thinking about it. I am only human."

"That should be all you need to know."

"I am not the type of man...I am dedicated to my work, I do not know how to be with a woman."

"You've been with her for the last few weeks. You're obviously doing something right. The rest just comes naturally." Marius put his hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "You are my friend and I want you to be happy."

"I do not want to push this, if it is meant to happen then it will happen in due time." Enjolras was nothing but stubborn. "You will not say anything to her?"

"You have my word."

* * *

When Enjolras arrived home that evening he found Eponine dancing around the kitchen preparing dinner with a new spring in her step. When she heard him enter she turned to him with a smile. "Did you enjoy the library Monsieur?"

"Yes, it was rather enlightening." On the walk home Enjolras had resolved to come clean to her about their kiss the night before, but before he could Eponine was bursting with her own news.

"I was walking home from the market and I bumped into Monsieur Dumont."

Enjolras stiffened. "Paris is a small city."

"He was so charming, he is going to take me out to dinner. Can you imagine a man is actually going to court me?"

Enjolras' smile faded. "And when is this delightful evening to take place?" He swallowed the jealousy that was building in his chest.

Marius was right, his feelings were obvious to everybody but himself.

"Tomorrow evening." Eponine studied his face carefully trying to determine his feelings but Enjolras was very good at keeping them hidden. It was then that he had decided to let things fall where they may. Perhaps she would fall in love with Dumont and she would be happy. He resolved not to stand in her way.

* * *

The next evening was a success. Dumont swept Eponine off of her feet. He was handsome and charming and came from a wealthy family. He was a financial adviser to Paris' upper class residents. His social circles consisted of wealthy bankers and their wives, whom took Eponine under their wing. She was quickly learning how to speak and how to dress, in Enjolras' opinions these upper-class snobs were turning Eponine into a pampered princess.

She had her first taste of the higher classes during an evening out with her new circle. The ladies spent hours preparing themselves, squeezing into corset's that were too tight, curling their hair and powdering their noses. Some of the ladies eyed Eponine very skeptically, it was plain that she had not been in a dressing room of this calibre before. She was also far too bony to have eaten well her whole life. When they rejoined with the men, it was like they were hardly there at all. They sat on the furniture idling while their male counterparts sat around a felt table smoking cigars and gambling. When the men began to make jokes about the revolution Eponine tried to speak her mind. The bankers were pleased about all of the civil unrest in Paris, it meant the high society were nervous and were more eagerly investing their money so it would be safe. She tried to remind them that a lot of people had died and if more money was donated down the social ladder these things would not happen. She was cut short by the looks of astonishment on the women's faces at the very idea that this newcomer would disagree with her new suitor's friends, let alone tell them off. It was the first and last time Eponine would voice her opinion around them.

Dumont was handsome enough to hold her interest though. He was a Pontmercy and the embodiment of wealth and was initially unsettled with the idea of being his trophy, but that feeling quickly went away after being wooed with flowers and expensive gifts. However unbeknownst to Eponine she was only falling in love with the idea of him. Ignoring Enjolras' words in her head Dumont was also rather interested in what was beneath her bodice and one evening after too much champagne and only a week of courting he had tried to further their relationship. Eponine had politely declined him...stating that it was inappropriate, especially as they were not wed. She was also very reluctant as Montparnasse's actions had deeper ramifications than she had first believed.

* * *

Time flowed quickly, Enjolras spent all of his time focused on his studies and saw less and less of Eponine. He felt that if he distanced himself from her then he would not sabotage her happiness. Eight weeks passed and Graduation was fast approaching. Eponine arrived home one evening bursting with excitement.

"Enjolras...you will never believe...the ladies are gossiping that Dumont is going to ask for my hand."

Enjolras looked up from where his nose was buried in his book. "I thought tradition calls for Monsieur Pontmercy to ask your Father's permission before taking a wife." He mused of course, sounding rather uninterested.

After she had spoken out of turn at their Poker gathering, Eponine had to make quick decisions about the identity she wished to assume around these people.

"Dumont does not know about my family. I referred to my family name using an alias instead. He knows nothing of the Thenardier's; I told him my parents had passed away a long time ago."

"You are lying to your future husband?" Enjolras was smirking now. He found the entire situation most amusing.

"What choice did I have? It's thanks to you Enjolras that I am no longer that girl on the street. You have given me the clothes, the education. You once told me that I could be whomever I wanted to be."

"If he finds out?"

"If he cares about me enough to want to marry me my history should not matter."

"It should not, but it does. Have I taught you nothing of social class? Scandal of this level would ruin his reputation. To discover that your wife is nothing more of a commoner, an ex-thief no less. I do not see it boding well."

"My family does not make me who I am." Eponine was firm.

"Not in my eyes, but on the social ladder it does matter. These are the ways of the world Eponine, they are the ways I am fighting so hard to change. Dumont will find out, I guarantee it. Word of your impending nuptials will spread on the street and your father will be in for a slice of the pie."

"My father has no claim to me anymore, you told me you had dealt with that." Her tone was that of a master addressing a servant; an ungrateful madame.

Enjolras' back stiffened. After everything he had done for her. "Your father is not an honourable man 'Ponine. Honestly, I taught you better than this."

"You cannot just be happy for me can you?" She was frustrated now. Enjolras was supposed to be her friend and he was knocking her down with every sentence.

Placing his book down, his temper finally snapped.

"I am happy for you. I am happy that I took you into my home so you could become a spoilt little rich girl. He will take a lot more than your virtue away from you, I can tell you that much." Enjolras could accept that she was not interested in him romantically. What he was the most upset about was that her new social circle was changing who she was. The Eponine he had scraped off of the street was a far cry away from the one he had lived with for the last two months. It also bothered him that this was the most passionate he had been about anything for the last few weeks. He stood up from his chair.

"At least when you do wed Dumont you will be taken away from here and I will be left to work with little distraction." He tried to bite his tongue but the words had already left his mouth. "Eponine, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That's how you feel. Your work is all you care about. I was unaware I was such a burden to you." His words had stung. She excused herself with the idea to avoid Enjolras for the next few days. She couldn't understand why he was being so temperamental. She could almost put it down to jealousy, but Enjolras had not shown any romantic feelings towards her at all. He was the one who had rejected her after she had kissed him.

As she turned away she felt a hand grasp hers. She turned to see Enjolras trying to halt her. She looked up at him, to study his face. His features showed a mixture of disappointment and confusion. Was he disappointed with himself or with her? Neither of them spoke but his eyes locked onto hers. His eyes pleaded for forgiveness. After a moment Eponine gently pulled her hand away and left him standing alone in his study.

* * *

Dumont proposed a few days later and overjoyed; Eponine said yes. She spent less time at home, rising after Enjolras had gone to the library and home after he was sleeping. His final exams were approaching rapidly so he spent as much time at the University as he could. He walked home briskly just after dusk one evening when he was approached by Montparnasse.

He grabbed Enjolras roughly and shoved him up against an alley wall.

"Hello pretty boy." Montparnasse held his knife up to Enjolras' neck.

"Get off me." This creature had attacked Eponine in one of the worst ways possible and they were finally alone. Enjolras felt a sense of duty to do something about it, but he also knew that Montparnasse had no qualms about slitting his throat.

"I don't think so. Eponine's been spending a lot of time away from home...did you have a lovers tiff?"

"You've been spying on us? Why are you so fixated on the girl? She will never care for you, not after what you did to her."

Montparnasse ignored him for the most part. "I am paid well to keep an eye on things. Who is the well-dressed gentleman she spends her time with?"

Enjolras pursed his lips into a straight line, defiant not to say anything. That was until the blade of the knife was pushed harder into his skin to draw blood.

"Answer the question!" He threatened.

Enjolras considered for a moment but his head was still clouded by their fight. He concluded that Eponine was Dumont's concern now. "They are to be wed."

Montparnasse lowered his knife. "Now that ...is interesting." He let Enjolras away from the wall.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Enjolras knew he had said too much.

"Nothing for you to worry about Blondie. Now run along, would be a shame for anything to happen to you in the dark." Montparnasse was gone as quickly as he had appeared.

Enjolras swallowed, trying to catch his breath. His stubbornness had finally gotten the better of him, the worst part was he hardly felt guilty.


	8. Seamless

_**I'm having so much fun with this. Young eyes should avoid past the second-to-last line break. **_

_**Enjoy :-D **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

**Seamless**

Enjolras' final exams were only a few days away now; the trouble was he could barely concentrate on anything now except his personal torment. When Marius had returned from his honeymoon with Cosette he was shocked to find his cousin engaged to Eponine. He had tried to speak to Enjolras about it only to find that Enjolras had no interest in speaking about the matter. Then Enjolras matter-of-factly told Marius that he was more interested in gossip-mongering than any woman he had had the displeasure of speaking with in his whole life. Marius knew then that Enjolras was truly torn up about the whole thing, due to his irritableness. He would keep an eye on things; as much as Marius respected his cousin he did not agree with the marriage; Eponine was far too good for Dumont.

* * *

Eponine and Enjolras relationship had deteriorated so badly since their disagreement that they hardly spoke. They bumped into each other in the hallway on the night of her engagement party.

"Oh excuse me Monsieur."

"Eponine." He nodded. Enjolras would not give her the satisfaction of calling her Madame.

"If I do not see you before, good luck with your exams." She was not beyond polite small talk.

Enjolras grinned. "But you will see me this evening."

"Pardon?"

"At your engagement party."

"Forgive me sir; but I don't remember inviting you." If Enjolras could not be happy for then she would not have him join in the celebrations.

"Cosette is ill, Marius has asked me to accompany him as his guest." Pontmercy was finally useful for something.

Eponine's lip pulled into a thin line. "Very well then. I will see you this evening; excuse me." She huffed slightly and brushed past him to continue to her room.

Enjolras had no interest in going to watch Eponine prance around like a prized pony, but he couldn't help but feel like he had set something in motion. Ever since his brush with Montparnasse he had been concerned for her safety.

* * *

Enjolras dressed in his finest suit jacket attire and turned up to the gathering determined not to ruin Eponine's evening. He stayed close to Marius and tried to avoid her, but he could not avoid the whispers circulating the room from all of the women he happened to pass by. They had realised he shared his home with the bride-to-be and it was certainly uncommon for a man and a woman to be sharing living quarters when they were not wed. He blushed when he heard the comment that he was incredibly handsome and she could not understand how he was unattached.

Halfway through the evening Eponine approached the pair and greeted Marius with a smile.

"Marius...Dumont suggested we share a waltz. We are to be family soon after all."

Marius' eyes crossed over to Enjolras for a moment and then back to Eponine.

" 'Ponine I'm terribly sorry, I must speak to my Grandfather, it is something quite urgent and it's the first time I have seen him free this evening. I will be back in a few moments, Enjolras, you'll keep her warm for me won't you?" Marius stepped back and with his hand on Enjolras' back gave him a gentle shove in her direction. He walked briskly over to his Grandfather before either could protest.

They did look a bit silly standing on the ballroom floor with everybody gliding around them so Enjolras cleared his throat and took up position. One hand on her waist and one holding hers. As they danced Eponine's anger subsided.

"I hate it when we argue Enjolras."

"As do I. I pray you will forgive me." He could be a perfect gentleman when the need arose.

A flush rose in her cheeks. "I do believe that every eye in the room is upon us."

"Let them stare. I overheard one of the ladies telling her friend that it is a crime I am not wed."

"Oh really?"

"It gets better. She went on to say that if she were not already married she would pursue me simply for the beautiful children we might one day produce."

'Ponine laughed. "Oh they are terrible aren't they? What am I getting myself into Adrien?" She almost rested her head on his chest as they waltzed before realising that would really give the crowd something to gossip about.

As the night approached its end Dumont and Eponine stood at the front of the room and thanked everyone for coming. Dumont was in the middle of his speech when he was rudely interrupted.

Enjolras and Marius were looking around the room and noticed there were a lot more people than before. Thenardier's gang had gatecrashed the celebration in the same way that Eponine's mother and father had done at Marius and Cosette's wedding. They looked rediculous, but they were not here to hobnob with the elite.

"Isn't there a rule somewhere that says you have to ask permission to marry somebody's daughter?" Thenardier called out.

"Who are you?" Dumont asked.

Eponine cringed behind him. "No..." She whispered.

Madame Thenardier spoke up this time. "This little missy here's our girl."

"Eponine's parents are dead." Dumont insisted.

"Well she lied then didnt't she?" She replied.

While the Thenardier's were busy making a commotion it allowed the other gang members to slip between the crowd and pickpocket their finery.

Eponine put her hand on Dumont's arm. "Please I can explain."

"It's true?" He wouldn't even let her finish.

It was then one of the ladies in the crowd shrieked that her necklace was missing, and another that her earrings were gone that Dumont recognised Thenardier from the wanted posters in the streets.

"You are the leader of the street gang of thieves that haunt Paris."

"Thief is a bit harsh isn't it?" Thenardier quipped. "I like to think of it more like borrowing. Eponine was always our best lookout; hasn't she told you?" He grinned a toothy smile.

Eponine was panicked now. "I have distanced myself from them...I haven't even seen them in months. Please Dumont you must believe me. That is not who I am anymore."

Dumont ignored her. "Call the police." He instructed. Thenardier's gang started to run for the exits. He turned and looked down on her. "You lied to me."

"Is it any wonder why? I swear, I have been off the streets ever since the June Revolution."

"I suppose this is where you tell me you were involved in that disgrace aswell." When Dumont saw her eyes give a tell-tale glance down he laughed. "You have to be joking. I don't even know who you are." Dumont brushed her off and turned to walk away from her. "Our engagement is over."

Eponine was crying now. She couldn't even look at anybody else in the room, all of the upper-class were staring at her with utter contempt. She turned to head for the hallway that lead to the staircase, all she wanted to do was leave as quickly as possible. When she reached the top of the stairs she felt somebody grab her. She felt sick as she recognised that horrible breath on her cheek.

"Hello 'Ponine dearest. You're looking posh tonight."

" 'Parnasse, take your hands off me this instant."

"We have some unfinished business you and me..." One of his hands held both of Eponine's roughly behind her while the other held his knife to her. She began screaming at the top of her lungs as he dragged her down the stairs.

Her screams attracted the men. Enjolras ran to the top of the bannister and called out to her. "Eponine!" He turned to Dumont. "Aren't you going to help her?"

When Dumont simply turned his head Enjolras was disgusted. "Marius come with me, quickly!"

* * *

Marius and Enjolras ran down the stairs and out onto the street. It was raining now which made visibility poor. They ran down the pavement to the nearest alleyway, trying to work out where Montparnasse had taken her. It dawned on Enjolras just how little time they had so he told Marius to run and fetch the Police Inspector as fast as he could. Marius almost protested; worried for Enjolras' safety, and then told him to be careful before running off. Enjolras then ran as fast as he could praying he was going in the right direction. He ran down another alley, and then another. Crestfallen he didn't know where to turn, until he heard Eponine's screams again. He took off after them and found them in one of Paris' darkest corners. Montparnasse had her against the wall tearing her gown with his knife. Enjolras launched at him, tackling Parnasse away from her. The knife flung out of his hand and slid across the wet cobblestones.

Eponine called out to him in horror. "Enjolras!"

He scampered to try and collect the knife off the ground but Montparnasse was hot on his heels. " 'Ponine; run!" He wanted her as far away from here as possible. For once in her life she didn't argue and she ran barefoot now away from the two men. Her shoes had been lost in the struggle.

Montparnasse tackled Enjolras before he could reach the knife and settled for trying to throttle him instead. Enjolras began to gag under the other man's hands and thrust a knee up into his groin. Montparnasse doubled over in pain and rolled off him. Enjolras grabbed the knife but it was slippery in the rain. The two men continued to struggle and then it was all over. Montparnasse had grabbed the knife off of Enjolras, so he forced them both into the wall. Montparnasse went face first, but instead of dropping the knife like Enjolras had expected him too 'Parnasse clung to it, as he fell, driving it through his chest. Enjolras stepped back and watched as the life crept out of him. He stood to catch his breath for a moment and then ran off to find Eponine.

* * *

He found her by the docks. She had removed what was left of her gown and climbed up the side of one of the buildings overlooking the water. The rain was still pouring and her bodice clung to her small frame, she was shivering cold. Frightened of what she might be thinking Enjolras called up to her.

"What are you doing up there? For Christ sakes get down this instant!"

" 'Parnasse was afraid of heights." She called back. "I hoped he wouldn't follow me up here."

"You don't need to fear him ever again. Please get down before you fall!"

"Would falling really be so bad? I have nothing left...my life is finished."

Enjolras removed his jacket. "That is not true! Do not make me climb up there..." He warned.

Reluctantly Eponine began to work her way back to where she had climbed up, but everything was slippery and she was barefoot. One foot slipped and she screamed. She tried to regain her composure and her balance but in her fright she was now shaking like a leaf. It was a long way down into the Sienne. Petrified to the spot she simply slid down the wall of the building until she was sitting on the ledge, at least now she wouldn't fall.

"Don't move!" Enjolras called to her before beginning the climb himself. He cursed as he almost slipped but after a few moments he had found his way up to the ledge. He reached out his hand for hers. "Give me your hand..."

She inched her way over to him slowly until he was within her reach. She grasped his hand and he helped her down. When they were both safely back on the ground he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

She shook as she leant into his chest. "Montparnasse?"

"He fell on his knife. He is dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

She cried tears of relief. "He could have killed you." She looked up into his eyes.

"You are safe now. I'm taking you home." He lightly brushed the damp tendrils of her hair away from her face.

Eponine hadn't seen this level of vulnerability in him before. "What did you mean when you told me that Marius is a fool?"

"I don't recall..." He lied.

"Yes you do." She cut him off. "The night of his wedding, when you were helping me with my dress...you said that he was a fool for not wanting me. Why would you say that?" She was determined to get the truth out of him this time.

Enjolras' heart began to beat a little faster. "You once told me that Pontmercy sees you for who you really are. But he doesn't even scratch the surface. You are brave, intelligent, capable...and a beautiful young woman. Neither Marius or Dumont ever deserved you..."

"Is this why you have been so foul-tempered? I knew you felt it..."

"You remember?" He was referring to their kiss.

"Adrien..." She leant up to his face and let him close the distance this time.

Her lips were cold from the rain and Enjolras' were trembling. She let him set the pace, wanting to be sure that he wanted this. He embraced her face with one hand and ran the other through her hair as he kissed her. His tongue found hers and they kissed again, and again savouring each moment. They only broke to catch their breath and Enjolras was concerned that she was still shivering. He was not surprised though her bodice was soaking wet, she must have been chilled to the bone.

"Home?" He asked her and she nodded, 'Ponine was grinning like a Cheshire cat and giggled when he scooped her up in his arms. He carried her all the way back to his flat.

* * *

When he got her home he set her down in the bathroom and insisted Eponine get warm lest she catch pneumonia. He began to draw her a bath but she placed her hand on his arm, halting him. "I can think of a better idea." She tugged on his hand leading him to his bedroom. When they got there she turned in his arms and kissed him again, gently pulling on his shirt until they fell backwards onto the bed. Eponine was steering them now, she deftly undid each of his buttons on his shirt as fast as her fingers would allow. She slid the shirt off of his shoulders and he began to hesitate.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered; now lying above her.

She gave him an answer by moving his hand to the ties at the front of her bodice. He breathed heavily as he pulled at them revealing her breasts. Enjolras had never been more nervous about anything before. He helped her remove the rest of her undergarments until she lay naked underneath him. She began to blush lying there, and Enjolras realised that this was her first time too, well her first time that truly meant anything. He leaned down to kiss her again and managed to kick off his boots and unfasten his pants. They were both naked and he wasn't sure where to proceed from here. She moved up to him and began nipping at his neck, quick heated kisses and he began moaning. She wrapped her arms around his chest and gently lowered herself down onto him. She looked into his eyes as he entered her, his mouth was slightly parted, she felt amazing to him. Once he was fully inside her he picked them both up and lay her back down onto the sheets, not breaking their union. He began thrusting inside of her and the gentle friction elicited moans of sheer ecstasy from Eponine. His name burst forward from her lips in short sharp gasps.

"Adrien...Adrien..."

Despite neither of them being experienced their bodies blended together seamlessly. Their lovemaking was slow and concentrated and soon Eponine couldn't take much more. She was moaning and gasping until suddenly she cried out and shivered beneath him. She melted around him now, wrapping her legs around his hips and clinging to his broad shoulders. When he was nearing his end he started moaning, until he finally released himself inside her.

He rolled off of her still gasping and soon he was lying on his back with Eponine curled up with her head on his chest. They were both content to lie in silence for a few moments, still taking in what they had shared.

" 'Ponine?" He was the first to break the silence.

"Mmmm?" She murmured.

"Do you regret what just happened?"

"...No. Do you?" She was terrified of his answer.

"I do not. But it certainly makes things more complicated."

"How so?"

"It is not traditional for a man and a woman to make love when they are not married."

"It is also not traditional for them to sleep under the same roof either. We've already been breaking the rules Adrien. We're not hurting anybody, why should it matter?"

"I do not want to give you false expectation that is all."

She did not know where he was going with this line of conversation.

"I am not expecting you to get down on one knee."

"I am not...in a position to propose marriage...not to anyone." His tone was far too serious.

Eponine raised herself up on one elbow. "Stop overthinking this. Can't we just be together and enjoy the moment? Nobody needs to know if you don't want them to, and the last time I checked you didn't care what people think anyway."

Enjolras chuckled. The girl knew how his mind worked and knew exactly what to say.

"I am lucky to have you in my life Eponine."

She curled back up into his side. "As am I."

He kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

* * *

Enjolras tossed and turned that night, there was a reoccurring dream that still haunted him. It was the night the barricade fell. He was trapped under the wreckage but he could see Grantaire standing in the doorway of the Cafe Musain. Enjolras wanted to save him, but he couldn't, he couldn't move his legs, he was pinned to the spot by the wood that pierced his side. Grantaire was his best friend. If Grantaire had to die then wasn't it only fair that Enjolras died alongside him? He watched Grantaire fall to the ground as the bloodstains seeped from his chest. He fell to the ground still clutching his wine bottle. Enjolras screamed out to him but it was too late.

He woke and sat up with a fright. Enjolras was breathing heavily and remembered he was not alone. His sudden movement had woken Eponine and she sat up next to him and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Are you alright?"

"It was just a dream." He lay back down and she followed him.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She ran her hand lightly over his chest.

"I was back at the barricade. I see Grantaire being shot. I...try to get to him, pull him out of the way, but I can never reach him in time."

"You need to let them go Adrien...you don't need to feel guilty that you are happy."

"I know...I just...I miss him. He may have been a drunkard but Grantaire was my best friend." A single tear fell from his eye.

Eponine saw this and kissed the tear away as it slid onto his cheek.

" 'Ponine..." He murmured. This level of affection was going to take some getting used to.

She responded by straddling him and kissing his lips gently once, twice, and then Enjolras gave in and kissed her back. She deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

He moaned in protest, his body betraying him. He had never realised how much he craved physical intimacy with another person. Without stopping to think he moved his hips and slid up into her.

Twenty-Two years of not being slightly interested in the female body and now he would have her twice in one night.

* * *

_**Review if you love E and E :-D**_


	9. Resemblance

**_Fear not, this is not the end of the tale, I am back. I was busy getting an amazing tattoo of Enjolras on my back. Mwhahaha...true story :-D_**

**_Anyway, here we go. Drop me a review, and for anyone who is curious about my new body art ask me nicely and I might just show you._**

**_Oh I was supposed to drop a little "beware young eyes, mature content ahead" for the last chap and in my excitement I neglected to do so, so the same applies for this one... R&R :-) xox_**

* * *

**Resemblance**

Enjolras soon found that happiness was short lived. He sat his final exams with a clear head and a new vigor for life he hadn't felt before and was confident of good grades. Eponine kept a low profile around town after her failed engagement to Dumont but she was happy by Enjolras' side. She found herself sharing his bed more often until they couldn't spend a night apart. They were in complete bliss. Being with Enjolras had made Eponine start to believe that she could really make something of herself. She was more than somebody's trophy.

He continued to teach her in his spare time, which he had a lot of now he had taken his final exams. Eponine loved to read and it hadn't taken her long. Enjolras was impressed, she could now read as well as anyone who had grown up with a full education. Their happy life was soon interrupted by a knock on the door late one evening.

* * *

It was raining outside. Eponine opened the door to find a well-dressed older gentleman standing on the doorstep.

"May I help you?" She was a little surprised.

"Good evening Madame. I am looking for Monsieur Enjolras, is he here?"

Before she had a chance to respond Enjolras appeared behind her. "Thank you Eponine, I'll take it from here."

She turned and looked at him, his face was fixed into an odd expression, not of anger, but a little surprised. She excused herself from the hallway.

He stared at the older gentleman. "What are you doing here?"

"Adrien; that's hardly any way to greet me after all of this time." He responded.

Enjolras was blunt. "What do you want?"

"I want to speak with you, you have not been returning my letters."

"Your letters asked me to visit you because you have a proposition for me. I am not interested in any propositions therefore I was un-interested in visiting."

"Adrien; there's no need for that. I have my carriage outside please; come for a ride and hear what I have to say."

"Very well then." He pulled his coat from the rack.

Eponine chose that moment to retire upstairs allowing her to walk through the hallway to the staircase. Enjolras halted her for a moment.

"Eponine, I will be out for a while." He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Lock the door behind me and I will see you in the morning." He tried to be discreet in front of his guest.

Eponine sensed something was wrong and wished him a goodnight. Once the two of them had left she locked the door as instructed and curled up in his armchair in the study. She wanted to be awake when he returned.

Enjolras sat in the carriage with his arms folded. Once they were in transit the other gentleman spoke. "After all of this time I expected a warmer welcome from you."

"Forgive my mood Father; you caught me off-guard."

"News travels fast...it wasn't enough that your mother and I were worried sick when we heard about the June Revolution, but to hear that you were sentenced to be hung for treason?"

Enjolras reached up to his neck for a moment, he still had scars where the rope had burned. "Well I was pardoned. Who told you?"

"We still have friends here and you are still our son."

"You didn't travel all this way to scold me."

"Adrien you are not a radical. You come from an upper-class family it is time you started to act the part. You have completed your studies?"

"I am expecting my exam results before the end of the week."

"A job offer has come your way. A new political party is forming and they need new advisors. I am well respected with these people and I have friends in high places. They are willing to take you on because you are my son."

"A Bonapartist group?" Adrien raised his eyebrow. He was still a Republican through and through.

"Look son, if you want to make a difference to how this country is run, this is how to do it; not by organising rallies in the street."

Enjolras didn't buy it. "I am fresh out of university, they would not employ me without good reason."

Enjolras Snr smiled at his son's intuition. "Your employer would be a Monsieur Guiraud, he is..."

"...only one of the wealthiest men in France." Adrien interrupted.

"You have heard of him. Well it shames me to say but your mother and I have come into a bit of financial hardship. Guiraud has a daughter about your age and he is rather eager for grandchildren."

"I beg your pardon?" Enjolras thought perhaps he had missed something.

"She is about as stubborn as you are and shows no signs of settling down anytime soon. Guiraud is getting old, and with only a daughter he has no heir to pass on his estate. He needs a Grandson. You must admit Adrien, you yourself have never shown much interest in finding a wife."

"That does not mean I wish to copulate with a woman I have never met in order to procreate." There wasn't much that shocked Enjolras, but this proposition certainly succeeded.

"The arrangement is simple, you are guaranteed a place in Parliament once you wed Mademoiselle Guiraud; and our family gains financial security."

Enjolras shook his head. "Absolutely not. It is not my concern that you cannot manage your finances."

"We are selling your apartment here in Paris." His father was relentless.

"You cannot."

"You have completed your study Adrien, you are no longer our responsibility. You have two choices, move back home to Strasbourg to live on our Estate with your new wife and job or stay here in Paris to make your own way in the world."

"You are essentially blackmailing me."

"I am sorry that you see it that way, If you stay in Paris you do so without any assistance from us."

"Did Mother put you up to this?" Adrien was angry now.

"Your Mother does not wish for you to get yourself killed by staying here."

Enjolras sighed as he understood what this was really about. His family was ashamed of his radical lifestyle choices. "I...need time to consider."

"Do not think too long. You must be out of the apartment before the end of the month." The carriage drew to a halt outside of the apartment. "The girl who answered the door. Who was she?"

Enjolras tried to sound convincing. "She is my housekeeper."

"Is she just?" His father was not convinced.

"I said so didn't I?"

"Men don't look at their housekeepers the way you looked at her. When you come to Strasbourg it is important that you sever all ties with your life here. It will be a clean slate for you and you wouldn't want any..." Enjolras Snr chose his next word carefully. "...mistakes to jeopardise your future."

Adrien wanted to say that Eponine is not a mistake, but his father would never understand. All that mattered to them was keeping their empire; and people didn't matter unless they were wealthy. This was why he hated his background. Adrien exited the carriage and bid his father farewell. It was still pouring with rain and it was long past bedtime. He was angry and confused. He felt backed into a corner. This proposition was quite possibly the best move he could make for his future career, but at what cost? His happiness? Marrying Eponine was out of the question. He could choose her, but what life would they have? They would be homeless, pennyless and struggling; an honest living. Perhaps if he did go back to the Enjolras Estate he could still find work for her.

He yelled in frustration and punched his fist into the wall; scraping his knuckle it began bleeding. He didn't care, the rain would wash the blood away. He let himself inside to find Eponine awake and waiting for him. She looked concerned at his demeanour. He was visibly unsettled. Before she could ask him to explain he went to her and crushed his lips to hers. His hands flew behind her hips, pulling her to him. All he wanted was for his mind to switch off for the night. He would think about things tomorrow. He backed them against the wall and planted feverish kisses along her jaw. Adrien didn't want to wait, he was so frustrated all he cared about was a release. Unbuckling his pants he lifted her up and took her right there against the wall. It was rough and frantic, but still passionate. Eponine wasn't sure what had gotten into him, she clung onto him and with one hand she thread her fingers through his damp tendrils of golden hair. It was over quickly and he let her down to the floor.

Enjolras didn't speak and Eponine reached up to him again, she pressed her hand to his cheek and he placed his hand overtop, holding the caress in place. He led her upstairs and to his bed. Enjolras spent the night holding Eponine, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He breathed in her hair, her skin, every part of her. This girl had captured his heart and now he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

When they woke in the morning Eponine was surprised to find Enjolras' arms were still encasing her. She turned in his arms to face him and he stirred.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

"Good morning." He sat up and stretched. His head was no clearer this morning than it was last night. He had no idea what to do. "I trust you slept well." He tried to act as normal as possible.

"I did." She sat up aswell. "Enjolras is everything alright? You were not yourself last night."

"Everything is fine." His tone was not convincing.

"Who was your well-dressed gentleman caller?"

"The man you saw was Monsieur Christophe Enjolras. My father."

"Your father? I did not see the resemblance."

"I am told I look like my mother and act like my father. Although if I had it my way I would not be attributed to either of them."

"You were not pleased to see him?"

"There is nothing to concern yourself with, his visit was for business and not for social pleasantries." He stopped for a breath. "Forgive me I did not intend to sound so rude. Eponine may I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Are you happy living here with me?"

"Happier than I can put into words. Do you not want me here any longer?"

"It may not be my decision. My parents are selling the apartment." Enjolras rose from his bed to walk to the bathroom.

Eponine was hot on his heels. "What are you going to do?"

"I will travel home to Strasbourg and find work. I will buy a house myself and I will send for you."

Eponine went a bit pale. "I will end up on the street, my Father's street gang are still out there, with Montparnasse dead, I cannot imagine they are too pleased."

"You cannot stay here. I will send you to my cousin, she was happy to take you once before. Her most esteemed chamber-maid has just retired to give birth, I will make sure you are treated well."

"A maid...I have no experience..." She stammered in protest.

"It cannot be that difficult, do as you are asked and follow instructions. Be polite and dignified every time you open your mouth. After living with me you have had ample practice."

"Bordeaux is far away from here?"

"It takes five days by coach from Paris, it is even further away from Strasbourg. The distance will be hard 'Ponine. I will write to you, but it may be some time before we see one another again."

Eponine took a moment to absorb what he was telling her...he was leaving her. Her Adrien was leaving her. "So you have thought about this in great detail then?"

"I don't follow?"

Eponine looked at the ground. "I cannot help but think this would all be easier if..."

Enjolras didn't have time for her hesitation. "Spit it out."

"If you and I were wed, I would be expected to be by your side. You do not have to marry me for any other reason...but the circumstance we find ourselves in..." Eponine would not be walked over or discarded. She would not be used.

Enjolras' face softened. How could he explain that he was expected to marry another woman. "Eponine...when I marry you it will be because society allows me to be with the woman I love without the social stigma." Sometimes a lie was kinder than the truth.

Her heart caught in her chest. "...You love me Monsieur?" She wrapped her arms around his middle, slipping in under his arms for a hug.

Enjolras had not caught his words fast enough. "It appears so." He kissed her on the forehead. The fact that he loved her was not a lie...only the idea that they would one day marry.

"I love you too." She whispered into his chest. He had used the words "when I marry you" She tried so hard to not entertain the thought before it was real, but Eponine knew then that she had found the man she wanted to be with.

* * *

A week later Enjolras put Eponine in a horse-drawn coach along with a bag packed with her belongings. He kissed her one last time and promised to write as soon as he reached Strasbourg. It would take Eponine five days to reach Bordeaux. As she settled back in the plush seat she stared out the window as the buildings of Paris travelled past her. She was heartbroken at leaving but trusted that Enjolras would find a way for them to be together. Before she left the apartment she chose one book from his study and as she opened the bound leather cover her heart skipped a beat to see a message had been inscribed for her inside the front sleeve.

_Like all good stories this is not the end_

_This is only the beginning_

_With Love_

_E_

* * *

Enjolras reached his family's estate in Strasbourg four days after leaving Paris. The long coach ride gave him ample time to think. He had no desire to marry Mademoiselle Guiraud but had to concede that he may not have a choice. Enjolras hoped he could secure his job in Parliament on his own merits, but even he was not that naiive. He had not told Eponine anything about the situation he was now in, not wishing to hurt her. He conceded that the girl had made him soft. Six months ago he would have done anything to further his career...even wed for circumstance. If he wanted to succeed he had to re-focus. However as hard as he steeled himself to focus on Patria the more his thoughts turned to her...how soft her skin felt, how beautiful she looked as she lay naked in his bedsheets. Time away from her would dull the emotions, he had to forget. He would encase his heart in marble once again; this time nothing would penetrate it.


	10. Soul

_**First and foremost a huge thank you to my readers - but most of all to a lovely lady called "Audrey". Audrey gets a special mention as she reviewed as a guest so I have no other way to thank her for her amazing feedback (you sould like a lovely person too xxx) and if she suggests to me somewhere to send it I will happily show her my Enjolras tattoo :-D**_

**_Now onto business...there is some heavy reading ahead, just shy of 3000 words all about Enjolras. The next chapter will hopefully be much of the same but about Eponine. I just wanted to reassure everybody before they panic. This is very much a two character story, but for now they are far apart and it makes sense to write them apart and keep them very isolated from one another...but for how long...well we shall just have to wait and see._**

**_Keep reading, R&R and enjoy xoxox _**

* * *

**Soul**

Adele Enjolras was a woman of high integrity and fine morals. However that didn't mean that she was above meddling in her son's affairs. On the afternoon she was expecting him to arrive she invited Mademoiselle Eloise Guiraud for tea.

The young lady was polite and eloquent. To many men she was very beautiful. Her golden hair was styled into tight curls that bounced as she walked. Her dresses were sewn from silk and embroidered with gold. Her cheekbones were perfectly shaped and her skin looked as though it was made of porcelain.

When Enjolras arrived he was greeted with foot servants to take his belongings to his room. He had arranged for his study to be relocated from Paris while the rest of the apartment furnishings were sold. He tried to slip under the radar but knew that he would not hear the end of it if he did not greet his mother. He knew she would be in the sun room at this hour of the afternoon and after knocking gently he gingerly pushed the door open. As expected his mother was sipping tea from her fine china in the company of a striking young lady. Adele turned to look at the door and when she recognised her son she was on her feet in an instant. Sweeping across the room she made no hesitation at announcing her son's arrival.

"Adrien; darling, welcome home. I'm so happy to see you after all of this time." She encased her son in an awkward hug. Enjolras had no misunderstanding about the grand display of affection, it was all for the benefit of her guest.

"Hello Mother." He managed stiffly.

She pulled him by the arm over to the other side of the room to the table and chairs. "I'd like to introduce Mademoiselle Eloise Guiraud. This is my Adrien."

Eloise rose to her feet. "Bonjour Adrien. I'm delighted to meet you at last." She extended her hand.

Enjolras immediately stiffened at her forwardness. "Charmed, Mademoiselle." He tried with much effort to not have his tone come out with sarcasm. He reluctantly took her hand and kissed it.

"You simply must call me Eloise." She insisted. "I'm sure we will be seeing much of one another to move past the social pleasantries."

"Until then; Mademoiselle."

Eloise turned to Madame Adele and laughed. "Oh my, he is quite the gentleman."

"Adrien was always mindful of his manners. You must join us for tea."

"Forgive me Mother, it was a very long journey and I wish to rest. Perhaps next time." He bowed his head and made to retreat but Adele would have none of it.

"Come now, there will be plenty of time for that. Sit. Margueriette will bring you some tea." She motioned her hand to one of the maids. Adele applied pressure on his arm and steered him into the seat.

Eloise smiled at him with her teeth bared. "Adrien I understand you will be working for my Father?"

"That remains to be seen. I am to meet with him in a few days to discuss employment opportunities.

"I will be sure to put in a kind word for you." She sipped her tea.

The maid set a fresh teacup down in front of Enjolras. "Thank you Margueriette."

The young maid blushed profusely. It was almost unheard of to be thanked by the masters of the household. "You are most welcome Monsieur." She bowed and retreated before she could be scolded by Adele for speaking out of turn.

Enjolras then addressed Eloise. "That will not be necessary. I would prefer to gain your father's favour by my own merits."

She smirked in response. "On the contrary I would surmise that you will be needing all the help you can receive given your radical ideals about this country's social class."

Enjolras pursed his lips into a thin line. His future wife knew all about his dirty laundry.

"Eloise!" Adele warned.

"Oh its quite alright Madame. I can sympathise with those less fortunate than myself."

Enjolras was irritated now. "I'm sure the sentiment is true, but forgive me for saying; until you have sold yourself on the street corner in order to buy food to last another day, I doubt how deep your sympathies run. Now if you'll both excuse me." His voice was laced with contempt and he rose from his chair; leaving the comfort of the sun room with his teacup untouched.

* * *

His meeting with Monsieur Guiraud later that week was also very interesting. Enjolras made it very clear that his political loyalty lies with the late General Lamarque even though most of the other members of Parliament favoured King Louis-Phillipe. Guiraud had known Lamarque personally, and so he was willing to give Enjolras a chance, warning him however that it may be difficult to sway his colleagues opinions. It was not until the end of their meeting that Eloise came up in discussion.

"My daughter was very taken with you when the two of you met earlier."

"I am surprised your daughter is not betrothed already; being such an eligible young lady."

"Eloise finds it hard to find a man that holds her interest. You should think of yourself as very privileged."

Enjolras cleared his throat. "What exactly are you expecting from me Monsieur?"

"I am old. I have worked hard throughout my life, who am I to leave this to when I am gone? If she were married at least the Estate will stay in my family, should she bear a son I would die in peace. I have not toiled for so long for my earnings to be squandered away through my brother's family."

"Forgive my saying so; but you have a few years left in you Monsieur."

"You never know what tomorrow will bring; and these things do take time. Need I not explain the respect you would receive; being the son-in-law of a man of my standing hmm?"

* * *

Enjolras knew he was going to struggle in this new world. it was clear from the start that it was no longer about the skills or knowledge one might posess; but only about whom was friends with whom. His parent's continuous matchmaking with Eloise was doing nothing to better his temperament either. He missed Eponine terribly and could not shake the guilt he felt about lying to her.

It had been a month since he had moved to Strasbourg and after no effort on Enjolras' part Adele decided to intervene. She invited Eloise to stay at the Estate for as long as she wished; which in both of their opinions was actually for as long as it took. Eloise had her sights set on Adrien, and she was not accustomed to being declined of what she wanted.

Enjolras was alone in his room late at night writing a letter to Eponine. He was concerned that if their correspondence ever fell into another's hands their feelings for one another would be discovered. He signed his name as Julien; his middle name. He was interrupted by a knock at his door and with a sigh he hid his letter from sight and managed "Come in."

Eloise entered his room wearing a satin nightgown and a robe over top. Her robe was tied at the waist but sat open at the chest to reveal the top of her breasts. Her thin nightgown hugged each curve leaving little to the imagination. Adrien tried to ignore her state of near-undress.

"Mademoiselle Guiraud; what can I do for you at this hour?"

"Adrien; I was lonely and uninspired. And you know that out of everybody in this house I find you the most intriguing."

"It is late. I was about to retire..."

"Adrien I know that you are fully aware of the expectations placed upon us by our families. We will have to talk about this eventually."

"Just because something is expected of me does not translate into my obedience."

Eloise crossed the room to his chair. "I have had opportunities to marry many men over the years; but they either wanted me for my beauty or for my money. But you...you don't seem to care about either." She leant down to whisper in his ear. "What do you care about Adrien?" She was in awe of this man. He was unlike any other she had known; and she wanted him.

He changed the subject. "You are not upset at being ordered to marry me simply because you cannot find anyone for yourself?"

"I could do much worse." She moved around to the front of his chair and sat on his lap.

Enjolras inhaled sharply. "If you are trying to seduce me; I suggest you cease your actions, for it will not win any favours from me."

Eloise was not so easily deterred and she captured his lips with her own. Her lips were soft, and they teased him down to the very core. She kissed him for more than a few moments, her eyes were closed and she was enjoying herself while Enjolras stayed stiff with his eyes open; refusing to participate. She finally released his lips slowly sucking all the way off of his bottom lip until they were no longer touching. When she was done with her tantalizingly slow display Enjolras simply said for her to "get out."

Reluctantly she headed for the door but not before reminding Adrien how much she enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

Christophe Enjolras was a hard and ruthless man, but not without feeling. He took his son aside one evening after dinner for a walk around the grounds.

"Adrien, when you agreed to come here I was under the illusion that you understood your obligation. Why has there been no word of an engagement? Mademoiselle Eloise is a fine match."

Enjolras stiffened. "Mademoiselle Eloise is expectant, self-worshipping and spoilt. I have no desire to bed her, let alone bring a child into this world under false-pretenses. She is not the kind of woman I want to dedicate the rest of my life to."

"Son, your mother and I were somewhat steered together and we didn't start off with the best of relationships either. I did not think that we would grow to care for one another and now I wouldn't have my life any other way."

"Hmmm." He mumbled in response.

"You and I are more alike than you might think, Adrien."

"You and I are nothing alike." He steeled his voice for what he was to say next. "I would never sell my son's soul out from beneath him."

"After everything I have done for you...put a roof over your head in Paris; paid for you to complete University, all so you could throw it away atop a barricade for a hopeless cause?" Christophe turned to walk away but not before issuing a parting blow. "You are an embarrassment to this family Adrien; you will fix this."

* * *

Determined as ever to go against his parent's wishes Enjolras continued his work in the Parliament office, but he was struggling there aswell. Nobody would take him seriously. He was the upstart young radical fresh from University who was single-handedly responsible for the July "massacre" as they had labelled it. His Revolution had not been the way to invoke change and so they were certainly not going to listen to his beliefs about trying to improve life for the lower social classes.

He had been in Strasbourg now for almost six months. His controlled demeanour snapped one afternoon when one of his colleagues asked how it was that every other student that day had been slaughtered, except for Enjolras.

Of course he refused to dignify the question by giving it an answer; until it was suggested that perhaps he was a coward? That he abandoned the barricade in fear. That he abandoned his cause, the very thing he believed in, and left his friends to die. Another man then reminded everyone that in times of war soldiers who deserted the battlefield were disgraced. Enjolras was asked how he lives with himself?

Adrien then stood up and announced that they are all welcome to think whatever they may like about events that they are completely unaware of, but they may want to consider holding their tongues once he is officially welcomed into the house of Guiraud as one day soon they may all be answering to him. Unbeknownst to Enjolras Monsieur Guiraud was standing in the door and had listened to the whole argument. Instead of berating him for being presumptuous about a promotion the older man was overjoyed at the prospect of a wedding.

"Does this mean I can expect a happy announcement; my boy?"

Enjolras turned in shock but quickly composed himself. "Yes Monsieur, I have decided to take your daughter's hand, if she will still have me." He had done it now.

The delight in Guiraud's eyes was evident and he knew that there was no going back. Enjolras asked for discretion as he had not yet told his parents of the happy news. He excused himself from work early to rush back to the Estate to propose to Eloise before she heard about it from somebody else.

* * *

He found his future bride in the sun room with his mother drinking their usual cup of tea. It was apparent that news travels quickly and Adele was the first to speak.

"Adrien, there is news about town...we have heard rumours and I am frightfully upset to think that you would neglect to mention such a thing to you own Mother..."

"...Forgive me Mother; but I must borrow Mademoiselle Guiraud for a few moments quite urgently."

Eloise was perched in her chair grinning from ear-to-ear. It was evident that she had already heard about her own engagement.

"Of course." She replied, rising from her seat and glided over to him.

Enjolras took her for a walk outside until they found somewhere to talk in private. A bridge overlooking a stream of bubbling water was about as romantic as he could manage.

"Marry me." It was a statement, not a question; with not a trace of joy behind the words.

Eloise smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Please marry me." His second attempt was little improved from the first with impatience now driving the words from his lips.

Eloise tapped her foot. "You will ask me properly, down on one knee, and would it hurt you to address me as you do it? No wonder you are not married."

Sighing Enjolras bent to one knee and tried again. "Madmosielle, will you..."

"Eloise." He was cut off. "My name is Eloise."

"Madmosielle Eloise..."

"Just Eloise." She was thoroughly enjoying this. "If we are to be wed you will need to get used to calling me by my name. It is was two people do when they wish to show affection."

It was at that moment that he thought of his Eponine. She was the only woman he could bear calling him Adrien. He shook the memory from his mind, cleared his throat and tried again.

"Eloise, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He had mustered up as much integrity as he could.

Giggling she stammered out "No."

"...I don't understand..."

"I like you Adrien...I like you more than any other man that has asked for my hand. But I need to believe that you care for me, at least until it's true."

"What do you want from me?"

"Kiss me. Show me how badly you want this."

Enjolras knew he would need to convince Eloise. It was too late to back out of this now and so he composed himself, closed his eyes, and he pictured her...with her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders, her crooked smile and those vulnerable brown eyes. The kiss was perfect, long and deep, hard and soft all at the same time.

When they broke apart Eloise's blue eyes pierced his own and with a wicked smile she asked "Do you kiss Eponine like that?"

Enjolras appeared as though he had been slapped across the face. "Excuse me?"

"Who is she...this Eponine? Is she the reason you don't like me Adrien?"

"I am not doing this." He wasn't even going to try and deny it.

"I found the letters. You love this woman...this is why you cannot stand the thought of marrying me."

"You went through my belongings?" He sighed. He was angry, but anger would not help the situation. "At least you can seek solace in the fact that it is nothing to do with you personally." He was lying again, but hoped it might gain him some sympathy.

"Tell me why I should marry a man who is in love with another?" She crossed her arms.

"Because what I once had with her is over."

"You have had quite the ongoing correspondence with her. Promising a life together, a small cottage by the ocean, far away from here. You give her false hope?"

"It was a fantasy. I have come to realise that it cannot be. We come from two very different worlds, and I must focus on my own. It is over; Eloise. If you accept my proposal my life will be here with you. I promise."

The words felt like poison as they left his mouth, but Enjolras was out of choices. If he wanted to keep his career he would do what must be done; even if that meant selling his soul...and his heart.


	11. Introductions

_**Yay! Can I just say that I have had beautiful reviews lately - and so many guest reviews too which usually indicates new readers! **_

_**Sunrise Beyond A Barricade has hit over 4000 views overall. I can't begin to express my gratitude. This story is so close to my heart and it started out as "the little story that could." In the beginning it did struggle and as a fanfic writer it is very difficult to push forward with something when you are only writing for a small number of readers. I am so glad I persevered. **_

_**I am so excited about what I have planned for Éponine and Enjolras and I just cannot wait to share it all with you. I feel like I am going to burst - Oh look I found accents :-D **_

_**When I get a moment I will go back and insert them into previous chapters. Happy reading everybody xoxo**_

* * *

**Introductions**

The long carriage ride from Paris to Bordeaux left Éponine feeling uncomfortable and restless. She had travelled for five long days with only short stops every now and again to change horses. They would stop once per day to eat a meal and use the facilities to freshen up. The rest of the time was spent trying to sleep. This was not something Éponine was used to, eventually exhaustion would take over and her eyelids would succumb and she would manage to rest for an hour or so at a time before she would be jolted awake by the roughness of the road. She missed Enjolras terribly already but knew that she would have to find some way of establishing herself and her life on her own until they could reunite. Enjolras' cousin was a young lady named Georgette, recently married to Tristan Roux another wealthy family from French Nobility.

When she arrived at the Roux Estate she found herself feeling more nervous than anything else. She was ushered out of the carriage and escorted straight into the sitting room to make introductions with her new employers. Lady Georgette was young and beautiful, she wouldn't have been older than twenty-one with black hair and fair skin. Her dress was simple but still shimmered with elegance. Almost as though she acknowledged being wealthy but would never boast the fact. Tristan was much the same and reminded Éponine of Enjolras in the way he carried himself and the way he spoke. Tristan had long dark hair that sat above his shoulders. Together they made a very handsome couple. Georgette was the first to address Éponine.

"Welcome to our home Éponine. My cousin Adrien speaks incredibly highly of you."

She bowed. "Merci; Madame, Monsieur."

There was another woman in the room, a maid. Tristan introduced her. "This is Brigitte, she is the Housekeeper here and you will answer to her in your daily duties."

"Brigitte will show you to your room." Georgette continued. "You have had a very long journey so make sure you rest this evening. Your work shall begin tomorrow. I do hope you will be happy here with us. I will write to Adrien and inform him that you arrived safely."

Éponine bowed again and hurriedly followed Brigitte from the room who immediately began barking instructions. "I'm not sure where you've come from but in this house the rules are very simple. Do as you are asked; when you are asked to do it with no backtalk. Speak when you are spoken to and not otherwise. Your duties will be attending to the chambers. Dust, sweep, make the beds, warm the beds, light the fires, ensure the dressing rooms are prepared and clean the windows. You will do this for every chamber in the house in the morning and in the evening. If there is a problem you come and report to me and no-one else. Any questions?"

Éponine was a little flustered but tried not to show it. As far as these people were aware she was quite experienced in this line of work. "No...No Madame, no questions."

"Good. There are two other girls of your rank and you will be sharing a room with them. One of the footmen will have brought your bag up." They had walked all across the large manor until they reached the servant's quarters. Brigitte pushed open the door and introduced the other two chambermaids who had just retired from their evening duties. "This is Esmé and Fleur. Meet Éponine. I trust you two will teach her how we run things tomorrow and make sure she learns the layout of the house."

Esmé and Fleur nodded and with that Brigitte was gone, pulling the door shut behind her.

Éponine's head was spinning. She had taken in more information in the last few moments than she had in the last few days. She smiled and greeted the two girls who seemed happy enough to meet her. "Is she always like that?" She tried to joke to ease the tension.

"Pretty much. It's a very tight ship this household." Fleur was a brunette while Esmé had red hair.

"You wear no ring on your finger, no husband then?" Esmé asked quite ordinarily, as though it was normal to be so personal with somebody you have only just met.

"No...I am not married." Éponine answered carefully.

"Stay away from the footmen and the stable-hands then. They will be onto you in a second. They always are with the new girls." Esmé told her.

"I don't understand." Éponine was confused.

"Brigette doesn't approve of any hanky-panky between the staff of the house, thinks it gets in the way of our work; and the Roux's agree. Quite often she'll ask a few of the boys to try it on with the new maids, testing their work ethics. If you want to keep your job beyond the week then make it clear you are unavailable." Fleur clarified.

"But always appear available." Esmé offered.

"Excuse me?"

"Esmé, shh. Just because that worked for Giséle." Fleur scolded her friend.

"Who's Giséle?" Éponine was struggling to keep up.

Esmé was quick to continue the gossip. "The girl you've replaced. One of Monsieur Tristan's friends came to visit and set his sights on Giséle. The next thing she's expecting his child and he swept her off to be married."

Éponine laughed. "And the Roux's don't mind the staff dallying with the upper-class?"

"It would appear not...what their friend's want their friend's get." Fleur shrugged her shoulders.

"There are so many unwritten rules. I'm not sure I'll ever learn them all." Éponine excused herself to wash before crawling into her bed for the night. She only hoped that she could bluff her way through this job long enough to learn it properly.

* * *

The next day passed by in a blur. She spent half the morning with Fleur and half with Esmé. Following them around and helping them in their tasks. She had to learn quickly as the next day she would be conducting these tasks on her own. All of the rooms were lovely but it was clear when they had reached Georgette and Tristan's chamber. Éponine felt so out of place amongst all of this finery and her mind briefly thought about what her life might have been like if she had married Dumont. She shook the thought from her head as quickly as she could, knowing she was happier living in a sparse apartment with Adrien.

After all of the morning tasks had been completed there were a few hours of time where they could do as they pleased. Most of the girls used this time to do their laundering, sewing or more interesting hobbies such as reading or drawing. Madame Georgette was constantly encouraging her staff to better themselves. By employing so many staff for different household tasks it left each member of the hierarchy to have ample time to themselves. Éponine was very surprised at how little was actually involved in her job. She was expecting a lot more washing and polishing of floors, she didn't even have to empty any chamber pots. Fleur was quick to remind her that their was housemaids employed for these tasks. In the afternoon Éponine was with Esmé and as they walked down one of the hallways Lady Georgette walked past them smiling to the girls. Georgette was accompanied by her lady-in-waiting, a stern unhappy looking woman with fair hair. Éponine asked Esmé who that was with Lady Georgette?

"That's Sophie. She's Georgette's lady-in-waiting. You haven't seen one of them before?"

Éponine shook her head. "No, my last household did not employ nearly this many staff."

"Sophie spends almost the whole day with Georgette. She helps her dress, does her hair, makeup, runs her errands, fetches her breakfast."

"That seems like quite a desirable job."

"That's the top of the food chain. But it takes years. Lady Georgette has to trust you with everything. You would hear all of the Roux's personal business, you hardly ever leave the master's sides."

The chambermaids would eat dinner early so that their was enough time to repeat their duties before the master's of the house were to retire for the evening.

After her first day Éponine was exhausted but glad to have the two girls for company. The next day she was required to carry out the tasks on her own and Brigette oversaw her carry them out personally. Éponine figured she must have done alright as she received little criticism. For her afternoon Éponine decided to take a walk around the grounds and quickly discovered what Fleur had warned her about. She had to kindly but firmly decline the advances of an overzealous stable-hand with greasy hair and a very healthy libido. Flustered of course Éponine wanted to return to the safety of her room but in her haste she found herself quite lost. She had entered the manor by another door and was walking down an unfamiliar hallway. She recognised Sophie sauntering past her and asked for assistance. "Excuse me, Sophie?"

Sophie turned and looked down at Éponine curiously.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but I seem to be lost. Could you point me towards the maid's quarters?"

"You're new here?"

"Yes Miss. It is only my second day."

"You replaced Giséle." It was a statement more than a question.

"Yes Miss."

"I find it interesting that Lady Georgette hired you without a reference, and only on the word of her Cousin. You had better step carefully around here girl."

Éponine was taken aback and very unsure of what Sophie was suggesting but instead of letting it bother her she asked again.

"The maid's quarters if you please Miss."

Sophie huffed. "Go back down the central staircase and turn left. Take that hallway all the way down until you can turn right and then take the next staircase up to the second landing." Sophie turned and continued walking in the direction she had been going before Éponine had stopped her.

* * *

After two weeks Éponine received her first letter.

_Éponine_

_Georgette wrote informing me of your safe arrival in Bordeaux. I am glad to know that you are in good hands. Strasbourg has not changed much since I was last here. There is great political unrest within the Government but I promise not to act recklessly. I hope to acquire employment with them so I may do my part in reshaping this country. I am sorry that we must be apart but I insist it will only be temporary. Pontmercy bid me farewell from Paris the day after you left for Bordeaux and was sorry that he missed seeing you off. The man is an insufferable romantic who scolded me for not yet making you my wife. If only he knew how my heart aches to wake up next to you each morning. You are good for my soul 'Ponine and despite attempts on the contrary I find I cannot go back to living the way I had before you found me. I eagerly await your response, it will be the only thing to keep me sane._

_Until then_

_Julien_

With her first month's wages Éponine walked with Fleur and Esmé to the local village. The other girls shopped for perfume and ribbons for their hair while Éponine used hers to buy a good supply of paper and writing quills; much to her companion's surprise. That evening after her rounds Éponine sat on her bed writing away to "Julien." They had both agreed he should use an alias and they were both very careful not to mention that Georgette was his cousin. She could not wait to write him and tell him of her new life at the Roux Estate.

_Julien_

_Lady Georgette is a fine employer. All members of the household are treated with respect and dignity and I have been welcomed and made to feel at home here. I share my room with two other girls my age, Fleur and Esmé, and I am thankful for their company. For once in my life I can say that I have made friends. While it does not compare to the life I lived with you it will be a compromise I can make until such time as you come for me. I truly hope that one day Marius will be in attendance the day I become your bride. You have taught me so much about the world and I am still thankful that you saw something in me. I have been thinking about where we might go to live our lives once this is over and I have never seen the ocean. Perhaps one day you could take me there and we might live in a small cottage together, there is nothing I would like more. I have finished reading the book you gave me. If only real life was as simple and romantic as it is written in a novel._

_Your 'Ponine_

Their letters were short but full of meaning. They had to be careful about what they wrote for if their romance was discovered between a noble and a street urchin the consequences of the scandal would be high. As far as anybody else was concerned Julien was just a boy of the same social standing. Their letters arrived and were sent almost by clockwork as the two realised how much they had come to depend on one anothers company. However Éponine couldn't help but notice that the time between receiving word from Enjolras grew longer and longer as the weeks passed and soon she was lucky to hear from him every month. She tried not to get discouraged; besides, she had her own problems to be concerned with.

Thievery was afoot at the Roux Estate and being the last member of staff to be hired suspicion lay with her. Although there was no proof Éponine herself knew all about stealing, and she knew that she was being watched very closely. All of the servants of the house were on edge, any one of them could be accused and dismissed at any moment. Éponine figured that if it was her doing the thievery and she was smart, she would plant the missing items on somebody else and ensure they were caught. So she was extra vigilant with all of her belongings, ensuring she could not be implicated. She would be an easy target as she was a new employee, the blame would be easy to lay. Brigitte meanwhile was trying to calm her staff, reiterating that as long as everybody continued to mind their own business this would all resolve itself. One by one more household finery was going missing from jewellery to silverware. Monsieur Tristan then announced to all of the staff that unless the culprit came forward all wages across the Estate would be docked in order to compensate.

This behaviour continued for at least two months with Fleur and Esmé getting more and more frustrated. They even suggested to Éponine that between the three of them they should be able to catch the culprit in the act. Éponine immediately dismissed the idea, they did not want to get caught up in this. She focused instead on thinking about Enjolras, which was easy to do when she received her latest letter. Esmé giggled in delight and snatched the letter from Éponine's hands.

"Esmé, please give it back I haven't even opened it yet." She protested with a smile.

"Is it from Julien? When are we going to meet this boy?"

"Things are never that simple. He will come for me when he can." She tried to remain optimistic.

Fleur scolded the other girl. "Esmé, give it back. Poor 'Ponine hasn't heard from him in months."

Pouting; Esmé handed back the envelope.

Éponine sat cross-legged on her bed in order to read it. "Has it been that long?" She murmured to herself. Thinking carefully she suppose it had been.

_Éponine_

_I'm afraid I don't have much news to report. I am making good progress in my work which should help to remind us both that this is not wasted time._

_Time is passing by so fast it is hard to keep track, but do not fear you are still in my thoughts, and you still haunt my dreams. You are still so innocent Éponine and I hope you never lose that quality._

_Julien._

The letter was abrupt and lacking affection. Éponine hoped she hadn't upset him somehow and she knew she would be constantly distracted wondering why his most recent letter was so different.

Fleur saw the crestfallen look flash across Éponine's features after folding the letter back up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked kindly.

Éponine forced a smile and gave a small nod in response. "It was not what I was expecting." Already her mind was rushing about. Had something changed between them? What would she write back? Should she write back?

On a Sunday afternoon Éponine was doing her laundry and she found a jewelled hairpin stowed in one of her aprons. Éponine looked around to find she was alone in the room, she tried not to panic. Whoever planted the hairpin would want to ensure it was found on her person. She quickly stowed it in her bodice and stood up. Should she go straight to Lady Georgette? She had no proof of her innocence.

Éponine had been thinking about the thefts for weeks, and it didn't sit well with her the amount of items going missing. Too many to be stashed on the Estate grounds, so they must be being moved somewhere else. It just so happened that Éponine had been watching each carriage leave and enter the grounds during their daily routines, and one carriage in particular seemed to keep an irregular schedule. It takes a thief to catch one Éponine decided and hurriedly made her way down to the horse stables to investigate.


	12. Bruising

_**This chapter was sooo much fun to write. Isn't it funny how original characters often take shape in your mind as other characters that you already love after you have started writing them? It just occurred to me that Georgette and Tristan remind me very much of Alice and Jasper. Bonus points to readers who know who they are...I'm not going to say where they are from 'cause that would be a bit shameful. Completely different genre's. Anywho...**_

_**As exciting as this chapter is just wait for the next one...things are gonna go down!**_

_**R&R xoxoxoxo **_

* * *

**Bruising**

When the carriages were not in use they were stored in the stables ready to attach fresh horses. There was nobody around so she crept up to the first carriage. Pulling the handle up she opened the door and climbed inside. There was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, she even climbed all over the interior looking for how the thief was transporting the stolen goods. She decided to try the next carriage and found exactly what she was looking for. Sewn into the back of the upholstery was a compartment ideal for concealing small items such as jewellery or silverware. She pulled it open and found a small stash already waiting to go, jewels, necklaces, earrings.

"What are you doing in here!?"

Éponine was so startled she jumped and almost hit her head. She turned to find Régis standing in the doorway of the carriage. He was the same stablehand who was so interested in her when she first arrived. "Régis! I..." Éponine had to think quickly. Staff who were found poking around in areas where they were not required was not taken too kindly. She didn't have time to think and so Éponine lay back down on the cushions and took a deep breath before managing in her most sultry voice "I was looking for you..."

A look of surprise crossed his face and then he grinned. "Is that right?"

"Get in here then." Éponine winked at him. Régis climbed into the carriage pulling the door shut behind him. He was on top of her within no time and she could smell the mingle of whisky and cologne all over him. There was another scent which she couldn't quite place but it was very peculiar. He began kissing her neck and pulling at her dress ties. Éponine had to think very quickly...she had no intention of actually sleeping with this poor excuse of a man. His hands were at the buckles on his pants and Éponine was desperate to delay him taking them off. Anything but that... She took his hands and placed them on her breasts and he began to untie her bodice. It was then he found the hairpin.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Éponine stopped breathing.

"I wasn't told you were in on this?" Régis was involved in the thefts, she couldn't believe her luck.

In her surprise Éponine almost gave the game away, but she managed "Wern't you?"

"No, the boss didn't tell me."

"I came to see for myself...isn't there a bit much here?" Éponine was bluffing and tried to keep the act up.

"It's a bit more than we would usually heist but its being sent off tonight. I came to make sure it was ready."

"And the preparations have been made on the other side?"

"I have my guy waiting to collect in the village. It has to go tonight or it will miss the connection to Paris in the morning. It's all under control."

"Is it not risky sending them that far?"

"It is, but Thenardier's paying well. The gain outweighs the risk." He set his sights back on her bodice. "Now where were we?"

Éponine couldn't believe her father was caught up in this as well. She felt as though she might never get away from him. She started to squirm as Régis locked his mouth onto one breast. "Régis...as much fun as this is, if I am caught here..."

"Not to worry love, this won't take long." It was then she heard his pants drop and his hands began lifting her skirt. Éponine was panicking now and she dropped the act. "No...let go of me."

"Now now, nobody likes a tease." He grabbed one of her arms and pinned it to the wall of the carriage. Before he could take the other arm she grabbed the hairpin and with the sharp end she jammed it into his neck.

He cried out in pain. "You little bitch!" He punched her square across the face and her head lulled in reaction to the blow. He went to lay another hit into her so she raised her knee, driving it up into his crotch this time. He rolled off her in pain and Éponine took the opportunity to scramble from the carriage. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were all out of sorts but she didn't care. Régis was quick to chase her but 'Ponine was too quick for him. She ran back to the house and around a few hedges trying to lose him. She sprinted for the first door she found not caring where it lead. Trying to catch her breath she found to her dismay that she had entered a side-door to the sunroom. Lady Georgette was drinking tea with Sophie in assistance. Even Monsieur Tristan was there and the husband and wife were clearly engaged in some private conversation. All three of them were staring at the girl in shock. The Lady-In-Waiting was the first to speak.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?"

Éponine dropped to the floor with her head bowed. "Forgive me Lady Georgette I was being chased."

Georgette immediately saw cause for concern. "Whatever do you mean? Who is chasing you?" She gasped when Éponine rose her head to speak. Her cheek was blue from the strike.

"Régis from the stables. He's involved in the string of thefts."

Sophie began to look more and more uncomfortable. She had a good eye though and spied a glinting in Éponine's hands. Éponine hadn't even realised she was still clutching the hairpin, which was now encrusted with blood.

"What are you doing with Lady Georgette's pin girl? Régis would never gain access to her Lady's chamber. You on the other hand..." Sophie was too quick to point the finger, and things began coming together in Éponine's mind.

"What about yourself Sophie? I'm surprised you recognised it so quickly."

"How dare you!" She lunged at Éponine in anger but was intercepted by Tristan.

He stepped in between the two maids and addressed Éponine. "Tell us what you know miss."

She could smell Sophie's perfume quite clearly now, the same scent that had been left dancing on Régis' neck. Her mind also thought back over to her first meeting with Sophie. Éponine had been lost coming in from the stables and she asked for direction. Sophie had no reason at all to be in that part of the manor unless she too had been down near the carriages. Had this been going on all this time? The amusing part was that Éponine would not have even remembered the strange meeting had Sophie not been so rude to her.

Éponine voiced her suspicions that Sophie and Régis were thieving together and sending the goods to Paris. She left out the part about her father being the buyer, even though she despised him she did not have it in her to betray him. Georgette looked worried. "These are serious allegations Éponine, I hope for your sake that you are not mistaken."

Tristan and Georgette searched Sophie's belongings and found further evidence to support Éponine's theory, including more francs than she could have possible earned over the last few months. Sophie and Régis were detained immediately and sent to prison while Éponine received a promotion. While she was sad to leave the company of Fleur and Esmé, her promotion to Georgette's Lady-In-Waiting secured her a wage increase and her own room. It wasn't long until she became close friends with Georgette, it was inevitable when they were spending over half of the day together.

* * *

Éponine yearned to tell Georgette about her relationship with her Cousin, if only to ask advice, but knew that deep down it would cause more harm than good. The months passed and correspondence from Enjolras had stopped completely. She had almost saved enough money to charter a carriage to Strasbourg to confront him. The journey would take eight days and realistically she could not justify asking for leave for sixteen days and then another day or two to actually speak with him. As fate would intervene she wouldn't need to.

One afternoon she was rearranging the decorative belongings in her Lady's room while Georgette sat reading.

"Oh Éponine, I received a letter in the post this morning. Tristan and I have been invited to a wedding. You will accompany me of course."

Éponine picked up a vase off of the bookcase to move it. "Oh that's wonderful. Who do you know that is getting married?"

"It's Cousin Adrien. I haven't seen..." Georgette was going to say that she hadn't seen him for such a long time but was interrupted by the sound of the vase smashing on the wood floor. She turned to see Éponine's hands were shaking.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Madame, I'll clean this up right away." Éponine tried to hide her shock by dropping to the floor to pick up the pieces. "You can take the Vase out of my wages."

Georgette knelt down on the floor and took Éponine's hands in hers.

"It was an accident, don't be silly. Don't try to pick up the pieces you will cut your hands." She pulled 'Ponine up off the floor. "Is everything all right; you look as though you've seen a ghost?"

"Everything's fine. It just slipped is all. I'm so sorry."

Georgette was not convinced and thought her reaction odd, but decided not to question it further. Éponine was clearly uncomfortable.

"It is a long journey to Strasbourg. Eight days and the wedding is in little over two weeks so we will need to leave at the end of this week."

"Of course Madame. I will see to it that everything is prepared."

That night Éponine cried herself to sleep. She had no idea what was going on and she still couldn't believe that Enjolras would do this to her, without even a word.

* * *

The eight day journey was also not enjoyable, the worst part was being with Tristan and Georgette every hour of the day. Éponine had to put on an act and pretend that everything was fine. She stayed very quiet which roused Georgette's suspicions even more.

When they arrived at the Enjolras Estate Éponine was stunned. It was huge, the grounds themselves stretched on forever. Tristan hopped down from the carriage first before offering a hand to Georgette. Enjolras and his parents were standing waiting to greet their guests. He hadn't seen her so she kept her head down and tried to hide by rummaging around inside the carriage, pretending to look for Georgette's luggage. However Georgette would have none of it. She knew something was amiss with Éponine and wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Georgette crossed to her cousin and embraced him in a hug. "Adrien, its so wonderful to see you after so long. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Georgette. I trust you and Tristan are well?"

"Of course. I have brought my newly appointed lady-in-waiting to accompany me during our stay, I believe you two have already met." Georgette hurried back to the carriage and just about pulled Éponine from it. "Come and say hello to Adrien." She was almost giggling with excitement.

"No...Madame...I really must protest, there is so much to arrange..." Éponine tried to make up anything to avoid this confrontation and her cheeks burned red when Georgette almost thrust her in front of her 'previous employer'.

Enjolras was stunned. This was the last thing he expected to happen. He turned to look at his cousin who was staring at the pair of them intently, expecting them to interact.

He cleared his throat. "Éponine. What a pleasant surprise."

All she wanted to do was look at the pavement, however then she remembered how upset she was at him and was determined to let him know about it. Éponine looked up at his face which was fixed into one void of any emotion.

"It's nice to see you again Monsieur." Her lip was pulled into such a thin line to stop it from quivering. If she broke now she was afraid the tears would not stop.

"You look well Mademoiselle. I trust my cousin is not working you too hard."

"I am very lucky to be in my position. Thank you for giving me a good reference." Éponine smiled at Georgette and then back to Enjolras. "Congratulations on your engagement. Now if you'll excuse me I must take Madame's things to her room." She bowed her head to be polite and then hurried back to the carriage to help collect the luggage.

Tristan had been watching the encounter also and whispered in his wife's ear "What do you suppose that was about?"

Georgette simply shrugged her shoulders.

Enjolras stared at Éponine as she disappeared into the manor. He wanted desperately to speak with her in private, explain, or at least try to explain the position he had been forced into. However every time he caught a glimpse of her she was working and in the company of his cousin.

Dinnertime at the Roux Estate was very different, Georgette often invited Éponine to eat with herself and her husband rather than making her eat with the other household staff. However as they were not at home Éponine was required to stand in the back of the dining room against the wall in case Georgette needed anything. She stood alongside the Enjolras' household servants and observed the dinner table with much interest. She had identified Enjolras' parents Adele and Christophe and very quickly. It didn't take her long to work out why Enjolras had left home so young. Enjolras himself kept stealing glances her way and when he attempted to meet her eye she looked away. During dessert a butler approached Éponine and spoke in her ear. "Monsieur Adrien has asked for this parcel to be taken to Madame Georgette's room." It was a small box containing perfumes and bathing oils, things that were not easy to bring when you are travelling. Éponine thanked the butler but was more interested when as he removed his hands from the parcel he slipped a piece of paper into hers.

Éponine slipped out quietly to take the parcel to their room and as soon as she was alone she unfolded it eagerly.

_'Ponine_

_Meet me tonight, I must speak with you._

_Come to the kitchens after dark and slip out the back door._

It was not signed and clearly written in haste. She was unsure about how she felt. On one hand she was furious with him. On the other she would not be able to deal with her heartbreak when she had no idea why any of it was happening. She took the parcel to Georgette's room. Tristan and Georgette's room was lavish, there was an adjoining bathroom and Éponine's room was on the other side. When she slipped back into the dining hall Enjolras' eyes were on hers. He was searching to see if she had read his note and she couldn't hide a small smile that crossed her features. He took that as acceptance and he grinned. She took her place back against the wall and sighed.

* * *

When dark fell she made sure Georgette and Tristan were happy in their room before excusing herself. She went back to her own room and changed her clothes from her maid's outfit into something more flattering. A casual day dress. She ran her fingers through her hair to loosen it from the knot she normally wore it in until it fell around her shoulders. She made her way to the kitchens and was relieved there was no-one around. She found the back door and inhaled as the cool night breeze hit her. The night was warm though and the weather was lovely. Enjolras was waiting for her.

"You came." He sounded relieved.

Éponine had not expected what came next. The anger boiled to the surface and she slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek. Enjolras put his hand over his cheek to cool the burn but he was not angry. "I deserved that. Come, we can't be seen together at this hour." He took her hand and led her away from the house. Neither of them spoke until they reached their destination. They had wandered far from the house until they ended up under some trees. He had decided they had walked far enough and turned to speak but she beat him to it immediately launching into a tirade.

"How dare you do this to me? When were you going to tell me? Were you even going to tell me? I haven't heard a word from you in months! You said you loved me...that was all a lie? If you didn't want to marry me Enjolras then all you had to do was say so!" Her emotions flared from angry to on the verge of tears.

"Are you finished?" He tried not to laugh at her. This was his Éponine. Wild and raw, not afraid to say what was on her mind. He still loved her.

Éponine nodded in defeat.

" 'Ponine I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't understand..."

"I don't have a choice in this. My father made an agreement behind my back that I would marry a wealthy man's daughter in return for financial security on my parent's estate. Not to mention this man is now my employer. When I marry Eloise I'm almost guaranteed a promotion. I will be one of the most influential men in the political party. I can do so much for this country 'Ponine. It's the means to an end."

"You'll understand why I don't share your views...there are always choices. You're going to marry someone just because your father said you had to?"

"It's not that cut and dry. My family are having money troubles. They are going to lose the Estate."

"You don't even like your parents!"

"It is my duty. They have given me much over the years, allowed me to move to Paris. They're the reason I met you."

"Stop it! You can't make me understand. You've broken my heart...do you love this other woman?"

"I love you Éponine. That hasn't changed." He kissed her. The kiss was supposed to make the pain go away. It was supposed to reassure her that he loved her, and that he was hurting just as much as she was. One of his hands was buried in her hair while the other was bruising her neck, moving down to the neckline of her dress. Before his hand could venture much further she grasped it and broke her lips away from his. She felt betrayed, and she felt dirty knowing he wasn't hers anymore.

She was crying now. "You cannot kiss me like that. I will not be the other woman...I will not be your mistress."

"I do not care for her. Eloise is repugnant. She is spoilt and rude and reeks of entitlement. This is all for a title on a piece of paper. I will not be emotionally invested in this marriage at all."

"That does not mean you can have us both. Where is she anyway, she was not at dinner."

"She is back at her father's manor having final arrangements made to her dress."

"There is still time to walk away Adrien."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "The wedding is tomorrow."

"Come away with me right now. Just the two of us. We can go back to Paris! We can go anywhere we want we'll just get in the carriage and go. Nobody will find us. We can live the way we want to."

"Sweet Éponine, you're so innocent." He was running a hand through the hair that framed her face, brushing it behind her ear. "This is about so much more than my personal happiness. I owe it to all of my friends I lost on the barricade that day to change the laws of this country. You knew from the day you met me; the importance of my work."

"And just damn the consequences? It doesn't matter who you hurt along the way?" She was angry again.

"I never intended to hurt you." Enjolras was frustrated now that he could not make her see sense.

Éponine turned her tone as cold as she could. "I never intended to fall in love with you. We have spent almost a year apart and now...I just don't like who you are anymore."

She turned and began running back to the house, anything to put as much distance between them as possible.. She refused to even look back at him lest her emotions betray her; she wouldn't let Enjolras see her cry over him.


	13. Scars

_**Here we go. Please be kind, this chapter suffered from writer's block more than once, two days proofreading and editing, then I lost a whole days changes and had to edit again so I hope it reads ok. If I look over it any more my eyes will pop out of my skull. **_

_**R&R xoxox**_

* * *

**Scars**

Enjolras had declared that his wedding day would be a day off for all of the household staff so they were able to join in the celebrations. Therefore everybody who was not directly needed for the event was left to their own devices, including Éponine. He even went so far as to invite them to the ceremony, much to his mother's distain. However he was under the opinion that household staff should be treated less like slaves and more like people. It was a radical ideal that was rubbing off on more of his family, especially Georgette.

Éponine had little intention of attending the ceremony and when Georgette asked her about it that morning she was surprised to learn Éponine would not be there.

"But I had thought you and Adrien had a very happy working relationship? I'm sure he would like to see you there."

Éponine then realised she would have to go in order to keep up the charade that they were only good friends - he her ex-employer and nothing more and that it would arouse more suspicion should she not attend.

The wedding was in the afternoon and so she spent the morning feeling sorry for herself. Éponine helped Georgette dress and did her hair. She only offered murmurs of agreement in terms of conversation. This did not sit well with the overly-chatty Georgette.

Éponine then dressed herself. Then she changed her dress and changed it back again; deciding she preferred the first dress. She tied her hair up and then pulled it down. She carried on like this for over an hour. Once she was satisfied; if she could even be such a thing Éponine wandered around her room looking for things to occupy her time. She decided to pack her case up so that when it was time to leave she could leave with urgency. She folded her clothes and then unfolded them. Folding them a second time to make them fit more nicely.

Then she came across her book. It was her book that Enjolras had gifted her and even inscribed her a message in the cover. She had finished it once but like most things to do with this man once was never enough. Hugging the book to her chest she decided to venture outside and found herself a bench to sit on and enjoy the sunshine. With a sad smile she opened the leather cover and turned to page one.

* * *

Marius and Cosette arrived early that morning from Paris. He had been asked to fill the role of Enjolras' Best Man. He was happy to oblige of course but Marius was still put out by his friend's choice of bride. He also told himself that he would not pry. He found Enjolras in his room trying to straighten his tie.

"Enjolras."

"Pontmercy." He nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss it. Although in all of your correspondence with me you failed to mention you were courting a lady until you asked me to come for the wedding." It appears Marius was incapable of not prying.

"That is because my courting of a lady is nobodies business." Came Enjolras' standard answer. "If you have something to say..."

"This all seems rather rushed is all."

"You are one to talk. You were married to Cosette within weeks of meeting her."

"What happened with Éponine?" He was persistent as always. "All of the heartache you put yourself through when she was set to marry my cousin was all for naught?"

"Sometimes things don't work out the way you expect them to." Enjolras pulled his tie off in frustration and began to tie it from scratch. "There really is nothing for you to gossip about. She is here by the way if you wish to see her."

"Éponine has come to see you marry another woman?"

"Not by design. She is in the employment of my cousin, who is here attending this happy occasion."

"I might see you later then." Marius left Enjolras to struggle with his tie alone and sought out Éponine in the estate grounds. After wandering for a while he found her reading on a park bench.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a smile.

Éponine knew that voice. She looked up from her book to find Marius standing above her. She put the book down and leapt to her feet, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Marius. It's so good to see you."

"Éponine. How are you?"

Éponine tried to smile at him, but Marius could see right through her facade. He knew her almost better than anybody. "I...I have had better days."

"What is going on? Enjolras won't let on."

"Oh Marius, this is such a mess." She went on to explain about what Enjolras had told her, and when she spoke his reasons aloud they sounded even more pathetic than they did in her head.

"I don't think Enjolras ever planned on marrying me at all. After all he never actually proposed to me and I just assumed it would happen one day. I assumed he was happy with me. He was only telling me what I wanted to hear. He doesn't want his family to know about our relationship either...the scandal is too great."

Marius frowned. "Enjolras was never one to care very much about what other people thought of him. Your accusations surprise me."

"Nonetheless in the eyes of his family I worked for him in Paris and we parted ways happily. It would look odd for me not to go and be a part of his impending nuptials. I suppose the only good to come of this is that I will not be an embarrassment to him any longer now that he is marrying well within his social class." She tried not to cry but it was too hard.

Marius drew her back into a hug. "Oh 'Ponine. You are far too gracious. You can sit with Cosette and I during the ceremony. Enjolras will wake up one day and realise the mistake he is making. I guarantee it. Enjolras will not enjoy an arranged marriage. He was never one for being told what to do."

* * *

The ceremony took place in the banquet hall of the estate. Chairs lined the room with an aisle in the centre. Family members sat in one half while friends were in the other. Georgette and Tristan sat with her parents and Aunt Adele and Uncle Christophe. There were many other members of the Enjolras family in attendance. Aunt's, uncles, cousins. The Guiraud family had also come; Eloise's uncles and cousins who were next in line to inherit her father's wealth should she fail to produce a male heir. Georgette looked across to the other side of the room to see Éponine seated next to a young lady with blonde hair. Once Marius had fulfilled his duty of handing the wedding bands over to Enjolras he took his seat in between Cosette and Éponine. He placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

Eloise was stunningly flawless as was to be expected. Her dress had more skirts than Éponine's entire wardrobe and there were beads of crystal sewn into the bodice. As Éponine watched she half expected and half hoped Enjolras would back out, but the minister spoke his blessings, there was an exchanging of rings, Enjolras and Eloise both said "I do" and they shared a short and polite kiss. That was that. Directly after the ceremony Éponine went straight to her room without speaking to anybody. She wanted to be alone.

* * *

Georgette managed to corner Marius at the reception and she politely introduced herself before launching into a line of questioning.

"Forgive me for being so forward but I saw you sitting with my lady-in-waiting, Éponine. Do you know her well?"

"I know Éponine from Paris, your cousin Adrien aswell. The three of us were very close."

"Éponine has been very quiet these past days and I worry there is something troubling her."

Marius was immediately very careful about what he would say next. "That is quite perceptive of you."

"Éponine does not only work for me but I also think of her as a friend. I would hope that if there was anything I could do to help her...but I cannot do anything if she will not let on there is anything wrong." Georgette pressed with the sweetest smile.

"I can neither confirm nor deny there is cause for concern. Alas...you are asking me to betray the trust of my two closest friends."

"You know something that I don't Monsieur?"

"You seem to be much more accepting of bringing down social class barriers, which is refreshing. However I fear that if I say anything else it will be subject to idle gossip-mongering. I would not want to bring about any shame on your family.." Marius paused for a moment before adding "...if you understand what I mean." He threw it out there in no uncertain terms hoping his subtext was clear. Éponine was going to need a friend once this occasion was over.

Georgette smiled. "I believe we understand each other quite well. You have my thanks Monsieur."

Georgette was certain she had taken Marius' meaning correctly. He had mentioned social class barriers and shame on her family. It was becoming clearer that Enjolras had been much more than Éponine's employer. It was no surprise now why the ceremony had been so difficult for her. Now that she knew, Georgette decided she would not speak to Éponine about it unless the need arose.

* * *

Eloise simply adored being the center of attention at her wedding reception, as any bride would of course. She would often look at her new husband with a soft smile and he would smile back. During their first dance she would look into his eyes and he would seem distracted. However he did play the part of the besotted groom well. Enjolras had committed himself to this charade and he was never one to back down from such a commitment.

The joy he had brought an old man was evident. Monsieur Guiraud was very pleased. His only daughter had been married off into a fine family and he could finally stop worrying about her wellbeing. Enjolras' parents were also happy. Their financial crisis was over, Christophe had an arrangement with Eloise's father and the Enjolras' received a substantial donation to maintain their Estate. It seemed that Adrien had made a lot of sacrifices so that others would be happy. Eloise had many a few glasses of champagne while he looked on, as he did not drink. When it was time to retire to their room he took a deep breath. They were man and wife now and he could not avoid the inevitable forever. He would be expected to consummate their marriage. He carried his wife upstairs and into their room and set her down upon the bed.

"I've been waiting for this all night." She giggled as he sat down next to her. Eloise began to straddle him and he stiffened in discomfort. He hadn't meant to but it happened nonetheless.

"Adrien...darling...kiss me." She began to kiss his neck and began to untie his shirt.

Enjolras had decided to go along with it, that was until she worked her way down his chest and found his scars from that night on the barricade. When she traced her fingers over the raised skin he could only think about Éponine. Only Éponine had seen these scars. Only Éponine had nursed him back to health when he was on the brink of death. He couldn't make love to another woman while she slept a few hallways away. He realised Eloise had had a lot of wine and hoped he could use that to his advantage.

He pulled her off of his lap and when she protested he told her, "Sweetheart there's no need to rush this. Let us fully enjoy the night."

He asked her to lie down and he began to rub down from her neck and all the way down her back. He massaged her for a quarter of an hour and it did the trick. Eloise was asleep on the pillows. He tucked her into the covers and hoped she would be out cold for the rest of the night. It was nearing midnight and he realised he didn't have a lot of time. He re-dressed himself and slipped out the door closing it behind him.

* * *

He found Éponine's room without much difficulty and he was very careful as he slipped silently across to her bed. She was sound asleep. He gently placed one hand over her mouth and when her eyes shot open in fear he held his other hand to his lips, shushing her.

" 'Ponine...shh...it's me...shh...it's alright."

When he removed his hand she frantically asked "What are you..." but he cut her off.

"Come with me." He pulled her by the hand. He noticed the bedclothes she was wearing and whispered to her to get dressed.

Confused, she threw on a day dress and a pair of shoes and he led her through the dark hallways of the Manor. They made it outside and all the way away from the house. They walked for almost half an hour until they were at the edge of the grounds. They were surrounded by trees, no-one would find them here in the middle of the night.

"What do you want?" Even in the dark she could see the way he was looking at her. It was that look of pure lust and love all mixed into one. He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his. She didn't struggle, instead she melted into him and kissed him back just as eagerly. She broke away from him for just a moment. "Enjolras..."

"I couldn't make love to her. It doesn't feel right. Please 'Ponine. If I am to be slave to a loveless union let me have one last night to feel human again. One night to keep my heart where it belongs...here with you."

"...You will be the death of me." She whispered into his lips as she kissed them. When had Enjolras become a poet? For a moment Éponine didn't care that she was kissing a married man.

He pulled her dress over her head in one swift motion and she frantically pulled his shirt from his pants. They fell into the soft grass and he kissed her over and over. His hands traced over every line and curve of her body. Her hands found his scars and her lips traced them tenderly. It was such an intimate act...their scars from that day is what brought them together. A constant reminder of how far they had come. A reminder to Enjolras that he was so very human.

When he entered her she felt like home. The first time they made love it was rough and frantic. It had been over a year since they had been together. The second time they made love it was slow and sensual. He couldn't stop looking at her, taking in her beauty in the moonlight, it was as if he was trying to burn the image into his brain in case it was the last time. Afterwards he took her into his arms and they lay there intertwined for the rest of the night. He wondered if they should speak, he wanted to tell her many things about the way he felt about her but after pondering for a moment, Enjolras realised that they would only end up arguing. He decided instead to lie there with her in silence, instead simply breathing her in.

Enjolras woke sometime the next morning. The sun was up and he cursed as he realised they had both fallen asleep. He gently roused Éponine before frantically pulling on his clothes.

"The sun is up, the household will be awake. We need to get back before we are missed."

Éponine threw her dress over her head and tried to straighten Enjolras' shirt before pulling leaves from his hair.

"Enjolras...do you regret last night?"

"Not for a moment." He touched her face with his hand for a moment before he began pulling her back to the house.

* * *

Tristan was at the breakfast table conversing with Adele while he waited for Georgette to make an appearance, they would leave for Bordeaux within the hour. Eloise entered the room looking a little bit out of sorts, she walked up to her mother-in-law.

"Has anyone seen Adrien this morning?"

"I wouldn't worry dear. He often rises early to walk around the grounds. You know what he is like." Adele reassured her. Eloise would have been fine with that explanation if it wasn't for Georgette arriving a moment later and asking Tristan if he had seen Éponine this morning.

"She wasn't in her room." Georgette sounded worried.

Eloise was more than a little shocked but she tried to sound composed. "Éponine?" She had recognised the name from the letters she had found.

"My lady-in-waiting." Georgette clarified.

"I'm sure she will show up." Tristan told his wife as Georgette took a seat at the table.

Eloise excused herself and briskly made her way outside. It didn't take a genius to put things together.

* * *

Enjolras and Éponine were in view of the house. He grabbed her hand for a moment, halting her and she looked up at him.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She told him. "We leave this morning...it is almost unbearable knowing there is a chance that I won't see you again."

" 'Ponine, I want you to promise me something."

"Enjolras?" She didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Be happy. Every day. Even though we are apart. Can you do that for me?"

"Adrien..." She shook her head. Her heart was breaking all over again, knowing this time that she had lost him entirely.

"If you find someone who cares about you...I don't want to deny you anything while you hope that circumstances might re-unite us. You deserve happiness." He meant it; he loved her too much to string her along. It was more humane to cut her loose.

Before Éponine had a chance to respond Eloise came running up to them.

"Adrien! Here you are..."

Enjolras looked at her with pure annoyance.

Eloise looked Éponine up and down for a moment, taking in the woman who would threaten her marriage. She thought Éponine was very plain and tried not to smirk. "I don't believe we've met."

Adrien hesitated before answering. "Eloise...this is Éponine."

Eloise smiled sweetly. "You met Adrien back in Paris? You've come an awfully long way to attend our happy occasion."

"Not at all. I work for Lady Georgette. It was a pleasure to accompany her. If you'll both excuse me we are leaving for Bordeaux late this morning and I need to make sure everything is in order." She looked at Enjolras. "It was lovely to see you again Monsieur." She bowed her head slightly as a courtesy before walking away in the direction of the house.

Enjolras turned to his wife who was looking at him almost accusatory. "Do not look at me like that, this is not what you think."

She put her hands on her hips. "I wake up the morning after our wedding to find you missing. You were out here with her? I wasn't even aware she was here."

"And there was no need for you to be. Éponine is my cousin's ladies maid. I did not know she would be here until they arrived. We were only engaged in conversation...nothing else."

"I should certainly hope not."

"I owed the girl an explanation. Even you can understand that." He put his arm around her middle and drew her closer. "You are my wife, there is nothing to feel jealous about." He kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"We did not consummate our marriage last night." She was still not convinced.

"You had consumed too much champagne. There will be plenty of time." He promised before kissing her again.

Enjolras acted every part the doting husband. He had done the unthinkable and if he was honest with himself he felt a little bit guilty...however at the time it had felt perfect. The hard truth was that he had made a commitment to Eloise and he would now have to honour it.

* * *

Éponine was in good spirits on the journey home, much to Georgette's relief. She had said goodbye to Marius and Cosette, promising to write but offered Enjolras no more than a wistful look over her shoulder as she climbed into the carriage. In her mind, their night together was goodbye, especially considering he began to tell her that it was time to move on. Her newfound resolve was thrown into discord however, when a little over six weeks after the wedding the doctor was summoned to the Roux Estate. Éponine was having acute bouts of morning sickness. She did not cherish the thought of being a single mother in this cold world.


End file.
